Where It All Begins
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: Hannibal never imagined he could love someone as much as he loves Will, he just hoped Will felt the same way when he's told some surprising news that he never expected to hear. Warning: This story contain Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here goes, I have literally never written Mpreg in my life and for all I know, this could go horribly wrong. Judge me if you will, if you don't like it then don't read it. Fanfiction, where it's normal for a man to have a baby…for those who do read it, thank you for your support in advance and please review, I'd like to know if I should continue or not.**

…

 **Where It All Begins**

 **Hannigram**

 **Chapter 1**

…

Hannibal sat in front of Doctor Callie Francis, his eyes drifting in to space as he tried to piece together what was happening. Callie came around her desk and kneeled down in front of the older man, trying to get him to look at her.

"Hannibal…did you hear what I just said?" She smiled softly.

"I…it…there has to be some kind of mistake Dr Francis."

"Hannibal, we've known one another for many years. I know you better than most people, so let's drop the formalities shall we."

"It just can't be true; I'm forty-nine years old."

"I admit you are older than most but there's no room for doubt here that it's happened."

"What do I tell him, what do I tell Will?"

"Well…have you and Will ever discussed children?"

"Not really, I mean we had Abigail for such a short time until I…."

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to talk about that." Her hand coming to cover his own.

"What kind of father could I be, the man I became."

"Hannibal please listen to me, you are not that man anymore. You served your time and Will waited for you, he wouldn't have done that if he didn't love you would he?"

"I will always be known for my past, how is that fair on a child."

"Okay listen to me, here's what's going to happen. You are going to go home and you're going to talk to Will and tell him about the baby and you decide together what you want to do."

Hannibal got up from the chair, a little unsteady at first; Callie was on her feet and by his side as he held on to the back of the chair for support.

"You both have a very big decision to make and nobody else can make it for you, all I ask is that you really think about it. If you decide it would be better not to go ahead with your pregnancy then of course I will arrange a termination for you, but Hannibal please…think about this very carefully, you might not get another chance."

Hannibal looked up at the woman he had come to consider a very good friend; she had always been the one person, even back in the days of his killing that he never once attempted to kill. There had always been genuine concern for him when he was in her presence, even after discovering what he'd done to all those people, she remained his friend...his doctor.

"Thank you Callie, I don't know what I'd do without you for guidance."

"You know I'm always here."

"Why did you never walk away form me, even when you found out what I'd done, when I was sent to prison. You were still there, you visited me regularly, demanded that you remain my doctor during my imprisonment."

"Honestly, I don't really know. I just know the Hannibal I first met twenty years ago, I know you've hurt a lot of people but you've never once tried to hurt or kill me and that's enough for me to trust you."

"I trust I may need you now more than ever."

"Well I'll be right here…are you okay to drive home, I could ring you a cab."

"No…no it's alright, I'll manage."

He tried his best to smile but failed immensely. Callie did something she didn't normally do with her patients and hugged the older man, feeling his arms coming around her back.

"Call me tomorrow and let me know how things went or I can always come to you if it's easier."

"I'll let you know, thank you Callie."

She watched Hannibal walk away, slowly closing the door behind him as he went.

…

Hannibal entered his home, his home that he now shared with Will. He heard Chopin playing in the background and the smell of salmon invading his senses as he removed his long jacket and hung it up on the coat rack by the door.

"Hannibal is that you?" Will called from the kitchen.

Hannibal let out a shaky breath before making his way down the hallway and came to stand in the kitchen doorway as he watched Will cook, his back to him as he hummed along to the music.

"I never thought I'd see the day Will Graham would listen to Chopin."

Hearing Hannibal's voice behind him, he turned to see the older man staring at him. Will was about to reply with a witty remark but saw something in Hannibal's eyes that suddenly stopped him. He put down the wooden spoon before making his way over to Hannibal and placed his hands on either side of the mans hips.

"I thought you had patients all day today?"

"Cancelled them, something came up."

"Are you okay…you seem, odd."

"I'm perfectly fine Will."

"Well good, I hope you're hungry, I made your favourite…Salmon En Croute."

"You are becoming quite the cook Will."

"I learned from the best…Wine?"

"Please."

Hannibal took a seat on one of the bar stools as he watched Will at work, pouring the red wine in to the glasses and handing one to Hannibal. Will took a long sip from his glass and watched closely as Hannibal went to drink his but stopped himself, setting the glass down on the counter.

"Is there something wrong with the wine?"

"What…no, I just…I'm not really in the mood for wine tonight."

"I'm sorry, did I just hear you right." He joked.

"Will please, I don't feel like explaining myself…not tonight."

"Fair enough, well dinner will be another ten minutes."

"I may go and take a quick shower then, I won't be long."

"Sure…Hannibal?"

"Yes." He said turning back.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Perfectly."

…

Hannibal let the warm water run down his back, easing his aching muscles. He leaned his forehead against the cool tiles, going over everything Callie had said to him in her office. He loved Will so much but had never told Will that he was capable of having a child, it had never been something that had been an issue until now. He straightened up and turned off the shower before drying himself off and getting some fresh clothes from his closet. He didn't feel like dressing smart so decided on a pair of his favourite Jeans and a blue sweater. He stood in front of his mirror and ran a comb through his wet hair, he stood watching himself in the mirror for a few moments, looking himself up and down, his hand finding its way to his stomach, pressing his palm flat as he closed his eyes, thinking about the life inside him.

"Hannibal dinner's ready." Will called out.

"Coming."

Will took the last few bites of his meal before finishing off his wine and looked over at Hannibal who had barely touched his meal. Will pushed his plate aside and brought his chair around so that he was closer to his partner, legs almost touching.

"Okay spill…what's going on?" Will demanded.

"I'm sorry."

"Come on, something's off with you tonight. You've barely said two words since you came home, you've hardly touched your food or wine…what's happened?"

Hannibal got up and turned his back to Will, placing his hands on the counter as he leaned over, closing his eyes. He heard Will push his chair back, coming up beside him and placing his hand on Hannibal's back.

"You're scaring me Hannibal; I don't think I've ever seen you like this before."

"I'm sorry Will, I'm ruining our evening."

"I don't care about that, I care about you. I'm worried, clearly something's happened. Whatever it is…please let me help."

Hannibal took a step back and turned to face Will, trying his best to hide the fear on his face.

"There is something I need to tell you but…I don't think I can bare the hatred in your eyes."

Will moved in, placing his arms around Hannibal's back, pulling him close.

"I could never hate you Hannibal, talk to me."

"I…I went to see Callie today."

"Callie? Oh your doctor."

"That's correct."

"Wait, are you ill. You never said, though it does explain why you…"

"Will, I'm not ill. Well not as such."

"Okay I think you'd better tell me what's going on."

"I have a condition…one that I have never told you about."

"What kind of condition."

"One that is quite possibly going to change our lives forever."

"Hannibal I don't…"

"I'm pregnant Will…."

….

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**I really appreciate the reviews over on AO3 for the encouragement; I'm feeling a little better about writing this now.**

…

 **Chapter 2**

…

Hannibal suddenly felt very lightheaded and sat down on the bar stool behind him before looking up to watch Will closely. The younger man stood silently for what seemed like hours as he digested what his partner had just told him.

"Will…"

"Hang on, let me just…this isn't a late April fools or something is it?"

"I'm sorry Will but no…if only it were."

"I don't understand…how, you're a man…pregnancy should be impossible."

"Difficult but certainly not impossible…I am proof of that."

"I don't…I really don't know what I'm suppose to say to this."

"I know it's a shock."

Will couldn't help the nervous laugh that escaped his lips, causing Hannibal to turn away from him, clearly hurt.

"Come on…I mean you're not actually considering for a moment that we go through with this are you?" Will said, seriousness on his face.

"I'm sorry."

"Hannibal come on, you're forty-nine years and look at our lives."

"I think considering what we've been through, our lives have become somewhat comfortable."

"But you'll always be known as the man who used to eat people; you want our kid growing up with people like around."

"It's a rarity these days, most people have moved on now. I paid for my crimes, and I served my time."

"This is crazy…I mean…what are you doing?"

Hannibal was on his feet and walking away from Will towards the front door when Will called out to him.

"You can't just walk away; we need to talk about this."

"I believe you've made it very clear how you feel about our situation Will."

"Where are you going?"

"I need some air."

"Hannibal wait…"

Will didn't get a chance to finish as the door closed.

…

Alana carried the tray through to the sitting room, placing it down on the table in front of her guest. She poured two cups before handing one to her guest and taking a seat.

"How are you feeling now?"

"I'm not sure…thank you for taking the time to see me."

"Don't be silly."

"I don't deserve your friendship."

"We made peace Hannibal; you saved Will….you kept your promise to me. We're even."

"Thank you."

Alana watched as Hannibal took a few sips of his tea, actually seeing for the first time since he arrived, how tired he actually looked.

"You know I'm sure Will didn't really mean the things he said to you." She smiled.

"No…he sounded very sincere in his words."

"It was probably the shock."

"You've handled it better than he did."

"I suppose after all the strange things that have happened in our lives, the things we've seen…perhaps your pregnancy isn't so strange."

"Thank you, I needed to hear that."

"I'm sure he'll come around."

"I don't want to lose him Alana; it has taken us so long to be together."

"Hey, you're not going to lose Will. He loved you and given some time, he'll love that baby just as much." She said, taking hold of his hand.

"I hope you're right." Not sounding convinced.

"Why don't you stay here tonight, you look exhausted and you're in no for state to be driving anywhere."

"Margot won't mind?"

"Of course not, she took Arlo away to visit my parents for the week."

"You didn't go?"

"I have a few guest lectures I couldn't get out off; I'll go up at the weekend."

"You're happy, with Margot?"

"I couldn't imagine being with anyone else, I don't think I've ever loved anyone quite the way I love her. She and Arlo are my life."

"You're a wonderful mother, both of you."

"And you'll be a wonderful father…and Will, given time."

"He feels that it isn't fair on the child, being who I am."

"Hannibal…time passes and people forget. You'll always get the odd person but you just let it roll of your back. You never the innocent, I'm not saying I condone what you did but…the people you killed, they weren't innocent by any means. You need to put it behind you and move on."

"I try, but Will uses it against me when he doesn't agree with something…like the baby."

"I wish I had some wise words for you but I don't, all I can do is offer you my support and my friendship."

"It's more than enough…thank you Alana."

"The spare rooms already made up and there are fresh towels in the bathroom. I need to go out for a little while but make yourself at home, I'll only be an hour or so."

Hannibal offered a smile before he made his way up the stairs to the guest room.

…

Will downed another beer and flicked through the tv channels as he waited for Hannibal to come home, the hours passed and he was beginning to get worried about the older man. The knock at the door startled him but he made his way quickly to answer the door.

"Hannibal did you forget your….Alana?"

"Hello Will."

"What are you doing here, it's nearly midnight."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure…come on in."

Alana followed him through to the kitchen and watched as he took another beer from the fridge and passed a bottle to her.

"Not it's fine, I'm driving."

"Suit yourself, so not to sound uninviting but what are you doing here Alana."

"I want to talk to you…about Hannibal."

"Where is he?"

"Don't worry, he's fine. He's spending the night at my place; he was in no condition to drive himself home."

"Well you could have brought him with you?"

"I could have, but I wanted to talk to you without him here."

"Is it lecture time?" He groaned.

"You were very cruel to him Will."

"Has he told you, told you our news."

"He's told me about the baby yes."

"And you're not shocked by this news."

"Of course it's a shock but…"

"He's a man Alana, men should not be capable of having children."

"But he is, you can't blame him. He was born with his condition, until he met you it wasn't a problem."

"So it's my fault…thanks."

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it, don't be such an ass."

"What are people gonna say huh, a forty-nine year old man, an ex killer, pregnant."

"Oh for god sake get over yourself, there are a lot more weird things in this world than Hannibal having a baby. You have no idea how upset he is…do you."

"I know he wasn't happy when he left here earlier."

"Will he's scared, he's afraid of doing all of this on his own. He needs you, he loves you…he's carrying your child."

Will sighed before taking a seat at the table, Alana coming to join him, her arms folded as she watched him closely.

"I do love him, of course I do. We've already been through so much together and came out of it alive."

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't want our kid harassed for who his parents are; it's not fair to it."

"Then leave…go somewhere where nobody knows you, abroad. Start a new life together, a fresh start."

"That does sound very tempting."

"Will…you do love him don't you?"

"You know I do, more than anything."

"And the baby?"

"Of course I want us to have the baby; I didn't mean the things I said to him."

"Then tell him."

"Can I get a ride?"

"Sure, come on."

…

Alana opened the door to the house she shared with Margot and Arlo, the heat hitting them when they entered.

"Where is he?"

"Last room at the top of the stairs, I'm heading to bed myself. Stay the night with him, I'll make breakfast in the morning."

"Great, hey Alana?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for helping us."

"What are friends for, goodnight Will."

Will made his way up the stairs towards the room at the end of the hall, the room in darkness when he entered. He could make out the sleeping form of Hannibal, smiling as he made his way over to the bed. Hannibal's eyes opened slowly when he felt the dip in the bed, turning over slowly.

"Alana…."

"No, it's me."

"Will."

Hannibal pushed himself up on his elbow, looking up at Will smiled down at him.

"What are doing here?"

"I had a late night visitor, she set me straight on a few things. I've been a complete asshole."

"I shocked you."

"Well yeah but, I had no right to say the things I did."

"Will…the baby?"

"Of course I don't want you to get rid of it, I was in shock…I said a lot of things I didn't mean."

"I'm sorry Will."

"No…no I'm sorry. I love you so much, you know that. I know things won't be easy but we'll work through it together."

"Okay."

"Scoot over."

Hannibal moved over as Will removed his shoes, trousers and shirt, leaving him in his white tee and boxers before getting in beside Hannibal. Will put his arm around the older man, pulling him close to him as they lay back.

"Please don't think I ever regret being with you, you've made me so happy." Will whispered.

"And you I."

Will moved his right hand, bringing it down to Hannibal's abdomen and placed it where their baby lay.

"I love you Will."

"I love you too, both of you."

…

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

…

Will opened his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings…forgetting for a moment where he was before all the memories from the previous night came flooding back to him. Turning his head, he watched the sleeping form of Hannibal beside him, feeling the smile that crept on his face as he sat up a little and looked Hannibal up and down. Hannibal looked at peace as he lay on his back, the steady breathing he made, his arms at his side. Will lifted his hand, hovering for a moment or two before placing his hand very gently on Hannibal's abdomen. He leaned down, making sure not to wake the older man.

"Hey little one, I'm your daddy. I've been a real jackass to your father, but just know…we want you so much." He whispered.

Hannibal couldn't help smiling as he heard Will's voice, opening his eyes and turning his head to watch the younger man.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Will asked.

"I don't mind."

Will moved further up the bed, coming to lie beside Hannibal before kissing him.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"I feel fine, please don't fuss."

"Listen, I really am sorry about all the things I said to you yesterday. It was uncalled for. You're the last person I'd have ever expected to have a baby."

"I should have told you about my condition sooner, I really never thought it would be an issue. I just assumed I was too old…and now to get pregnant like this I..."

"Well, it's a shock, I won't lie but we'll be okay."

"I never thought I'd be much of a father."

"You were a good influence on Abigail."

"Perhaps, but then I killed her, what if I harm this child too."

"Will you stop…don't talk like that. This is different and you know it."

"But Will I…."

"You're not that man anymore, and this baby….this baby is ours. It's a part of you, of both of us. You two are stuck together for the next nine months, the bond you share…that's special, and you could never hurt it."

"I hate feeling this vulnerable…Will I need you with me on this."

"I'm not going anywhere…I love you."

Hannibal's smile quickly faded as the smell of bacon and eggs made its way up the stairs.

"Hannibal…what is it?"

Before the older man could answer, he threw back the sheets before rushing through to the bathroom and emptying the contents of his stomach. Will pulled on his trousers and jumper before making his way in to the bathroom to see Hannibal leaning over the toilet, his hand on his stomach. Will took the glass from the sink and filled it with water before kneeling down beside him and passing him the water.

"Here, take a few sips…it should help."

Hannibal took the glass and sipped the water before leaning against the wall as Will joined him.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"Hey, stop apologizing. It can't be helped, the joys of pregnancy I guess."

"Mmmm."

"You're not in any pain are you?"

"Mmmm no, I'm okay."

"Just keep drinking."

Will took Hannibal's hand in his and entwined their fingers, no words needed as he supported his partner, Hannibal's head finding it's way to Will's shoulder.

…

Alana looked up from the task at hand to see Will entering the kitchen.

"Oh hey, morning…breakfast?"

"Please, you really didn't have too Alana."

"Nonsense and anyway, I got nothing else to do today. How's Hannibal doing." She asked as she put eggs on a plate before passing them to Will.

"He's nauseous, I don't think he'll be up to eggs…sorry, I'll have his share."

"Dry toast it is then."

"Dry toast?"

"Trust me; I was pregnant once…I know what he's going through."

Hannibal appeared in the doorway, his face pale as Alana gave him a warm smile.

"Morning Hannibal."

Will was on his feet, his arm on Hannibal's back as he led him to the chair, Alana pushing a plate in front of him.

"That's very kind Alana but I'm not really hungry."

"Hannibal, you need to eat something. I know you're feeling sick but trust me, this will help settle your stomach." Alana smiled, sympathetically.

Alana watched as Hannibal took a few bites, discomfort on his face as Will placed a gentle hand on his back.

"Well…I have to head out…an appointment so if you just lock up when you leave, spare keys are in the drawer by the front door. I'll see you both later."

"Thank you for last night Alana, it's much appreciated."

"Hannibal you are more than welcome, I'll see you both soon."

Alana picked up her bag and made her way to the front door to hear Will following behind her.

"Alana wait up…"

"Everything okay?"

"What…oh yeah, I just wanted to say thanks again for talking sense in to me last night. I really was acting like a complete jackass."

"Will…you do love him, don't you?"

"More than anything."

"Well that's all that matters, I know the baby's a shock but you'll get through it together. Just try and remember it's a lot harder on him and he's gonna need you, more than he ever has before."

"I know and I will be."

"I really have to go, I'll call later tonight."

"Bye Alana, have a good day."

…

Will watched Alana drive off from the patio before closing the door and making his way back to the kitchen to see Hannibal by the bin, disposing off the toast Alana had given him.

"Hey…you're lucky she's left, she'd have killed you."

"I managed one slice, that's enough."

"Fair enough."

Will walked over to his partner, bringing his arms around his waist, bringing him closer to him. Will eyed him carefully, seeing the tiredness in his face.

"Why don't we head home, you look like you could use more sleep."

"As much as I'd love to sleep, I have back to back sessions today."

"Well can't you cancel them?"

"It wouldn't be fair, these people need me. They need to talk about their problems, their feelings and it wouldn't be fair to deny them…you of all people should know that."

"I suppose so; just…make sure you take things easy okay. I'll be checking up on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, I do love you."

"I love you too, and we will do everything we can to make this as easy on you as possible…I promise. You ready to head home."

Hannibal shook his head as Will went to retrieve their jackets bfore heading home."

…

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

…

The day seemed to drag on and on for Hannibal, listening to his patients go on and on about insignificant, trivial problems in their lives. Hannibal's eyes drifted to the window as the rain began to fall outside, his thoughts going to the baby and Will.

"Erm, Dr Lecter…is everything okay?"

Hannibal snapped back to reality to see his young patient watching him, a small expression of concern on her face.

"Camille…I'm very sorry, I'm not quite myself today."

"We can do this another time if you like; you're clearly preoccupied with other things."

"It would be much appreciated Camille, thank you."

"No worries."

Camille got up and picked up her bag as Hannibal stood up, wavering slightly.

"Doctor, maybe you should get some rest. You might be coming down with something." She said, laying a sympathetic hand on his arm.

"I think I will…Camille."

"Yeah." She said, stopping at the door.

"You're a very talented young woman; don't let your boyfriend stop you from following your dreams. If it was me, I'd take that job in Paris…you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Dr Lecter, feel better soon."

Camille closed the door behind her, Hannibal letting out a sigh as he sat back down. He closed his eyes briefly before a knock at his office door brought him back.

"Yes…" He groaned.

"Hannibal."

Hannibal got up and turned to see Callie standing in his doorway, watching him closely.

"Callie." He smiled.

"Sorry, am I disturbing you?"

"Not at all, come on in."

She walked in, closing the door behind her; Hannibal motioned for her to sit on the long couch before he joined her, turning to her.

"So, to what do I owe this visit?"

"I told you yesterday that I'd check up on you, I was expecting a call but it never arrived…I was worried."

"That's very kind."

Hannibal clenched his hands together, his head lowered as Callie spoke again.

"So….how did things go with Will?"

"Not quite the way I'd hoped."

"Was he angry?"

"More shocked…speechless. He thought I was playing some sort of joke on him, and then when he realized I was being serious he brought up the topic of a termination."

"Hannibal I…"

"It's okay; I walked out and spent the night at Alana's."

"How is that helping?"

"It actually worked out, Alana broke Will down and made him come to me…he apologized for his behaviour, told me he loved me and that he'd be there, no matter what. Whatever she said to him, it worked."

"I'm glad it went well."

"It's been a rough 24 hours but…I think it was worth it."

"I'm so happy for you, I really do mean that."

"Thank you." He smiled.

"So…another reason I stopped by, obviously I wanted to see where we stood on the baby and so now that everything is on track, I want to book you in for an ultrasound so we can determine just how far along you are…okay?"

"Mmmm fine by me."

"Good, so that said…how does next Thursday sound? Can you clear your appointments?"

"I don't see why not."

"What about Will?"

"I don't think there should be any issues."

"Good, well I'll leave you too it…try and get some rest huh, you look tired."

"I will and thank you Callie."

"I'll see you next week. Any problems before then, remember what I said…day or night, I'll be there."

Callie gave him a quick hug before leaving the office, Hannibal sitting back down…deciding enough was enough for one day.

…

Will arrived home just before 7pm, walking through to Hannibal's study to see him asleep in his recliner, music playing in the background, his book lying in his lap as his hand was splayed across his stomach. Will couldn't stop the smile that crept on his face as he watched the older man, how peaceful he looked. He walked over to him and kneeled down beside him, moving to place a kiss to his lips. Hannibal stirred, opening his eyes slowly to see Will watching him.

"Hello."

"Hey yourself…you okay?" Will asked.

"Mmmm, never better."

"You been asleep long?"

"What time is it?"

"Just after 7pm."

"A couple of hours then."

"Have you had a stressful day, I did try to get away to check on you but we had back to back witnesses on a murder case and I…."

"Will it's perfectly fine, we don't expect you to drop everything to come and check on us."

Will allowed a small laugh to escape his lips, Hannibal eyeing him curiously.

"Something I said?"

"Us? We ?"

"Too soon?"

"Not at all, it just takes some getting used too…but it's nice to hear."

Hannibal sat up, turning the chair towards Will, who was still kneeling before him.

"I had a visit from Callie at my office earlier?"

"What…why? Is everything okay?"

"Absolutely, she just wanted to fit me in for an Ultrasound next week."

"Wow that's….soon."

Hannibal noticed the change in Will's voice, his smile fading.

"Will…you don't have to come. I'm perfectly capable of going on my own."

The guilt suddenly overtook Will as Hannibal got up and went through to the kitchen.

"Damn it." Will sighed.

Will got to his feet and followed Hannibal through to the kitchen, watching the older man make some tea, his back to him. Will came up behind him, slowly bringing his arms around his waist, his hands resting on Hannibal's abdomen.

"Hannibal I'm sorry."

"It's fine really."

Will forced Hannibal to turn around in his arms as Will eyes him closely.

"It's not okay; I'm being an ass again. I didn't mean it to sound like I don't want to be there…"

"Will I understand you…"

"Stop…just wait okay. I just thought I'd have a bit longer to get used to the idea of the baby."

Hannibal looked down at where one of Will's hands lay, his own coming to cover Will's.

"Hannibal I do love you and I know you don't believe me right now and I don't blame you but…I do want this baby…our baby and I will be there next Thursday, I promise."

"Fine." Hannibal replied, unconvinced.

"Hey…I mean it. I love you."

The determination in Will's voice made Hannibal smile before Will leaned in to kiss him.

"Everything's gonna be okay…I promise." Will whispered.

…

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

…

Hannibal stood in front of the mirror, the morning of his ultrasound. Looking himself up and down, turning to the side to see a slight swell beginning, he ran his hand over his abdomen…smiling to himself as Will appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, I gotta go…I'll see you at eleven?"

"Mmmm, you know it's alright if you don't feel ready Will."

Will watched Hannibal turn to him; he could just make out the fear disappointment in his eyes. He walked over to the older man, smiling at him as he brought his arms around his waist before leaning in to kiss him.

"Look, I'm sorry I reacted like that last week, please don't think for a minute that I don't want to be there, I do…more than anything. I love you and I already love this baby… **I will be there**."

"Okay, thank you."

"I'll see you in a few hours…everything's gonna be fine."

Will quickly kissed him again before rushing out the door, bumping in to Alana as he went.

"Oh hey Will, is Hannibal in."

"Erm yeah, he's upstairs…just go up."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah fine, just late. Look do me a favour, try and get him to cheer up. I think he's a bit nervous about the ultrasound."

"Oh, when's that?"

"Today, think he's a bit worried."

"Don't worry; I'll make sure he's okay."

She smiled as Will ran to the car and drove off; Alana made her way inside and closed the door before making her way up stairs to the bedroom to find Hannibal sitting on the edge of the bed, humming to the baby.

"Awwww, now that's what I like to see…getting in to mommy mode already." She smiled.

"Excuse me, daddy is you don't mind."

"Fine…daddy."

She came over and took a seat beside him, her hand coming to his arm.

"So, Will says you're a little nervous about your ultrasound today."

"How do you…"

"I ran in to him as he was leaving, he filled me in."

"I don't know why I'm feeling so…"

"Scared, hey it's perfectly natural to feel concerned."

"What if there's something wrong with the baby Alana. This was never supposed to happen to me, I'm not built for this."

"Did your doctor give you any reason at all to make you think something could be wrong?"

"No, I think Callie's just as excited about this baby as we are."

"Well then, why worry unnecessarily. Hannibal, you're going to see your baby for the first time today…this is a good thing. I wouldn't worry about anything being wrong; you're in perfect health…though you ought to keep an eye on your blood pressure, worrying like this isn't good for it."

"I'll try."

"Is Will going with you today?"

"Mmmm, he said he would."

"But?"

"When I first told him, he didn't seem to keen in the idea. I told him he didn't have to come, that I could go on my own."

"You're not going on your own; if Will didn't go…I'd have come with you."

"You're a good friend Alana."

"I know things haven't been easy going for you since you found out about the baby but I promise you, it will get easier. You and Will, you'll settle in to your roles…it just takes time."

"I hope so…now, was there something specific you came to see me about?"

"Actually there is, Margot and I have a wedding to attend next weekend and we though it would be a good opportunity for some alone time and we were wondering if perhaps you and Will might consider babysitting Arlo, just for the night, we'd be back the next day."

"I see…"

"You can say no, it's fine. I probably shouldn't be landing all of this on you anyway. It's the last thing you need right now, you know…just forget I said anything."

"Alana, can I talk now."

"Sorry, go ahead."

"Of course we will look after Arlo for you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure; it will be good practice for us. We'll need it." He smiled.

"Hannibal you are a life saver, we would have asked my parents but it's their cruise weekend and they would have said no. Thank you so much."

"No need for thanks, call it repayment for looking after me so well last week."

"Hey, you know I was happy to do it. You're never on your own, I'm a phone call away…anytime."

"I know."

"Right well, I better get going. I don't want to be late, I'll call during the week with the details and I want to know how the ultrasound went so call me later okay, otherwise I'll worry."

"I will, I promise."

"I'll see you soon and remember, you've nothing to worry about. It's all going to be fine."

Alana stood up, kissing Hannibal's cheek before leaving.

…

Will was standing around the autopsy table with Beverly, as Brian and Jimmy explained the strange marks on their latest victim's body. Will looked up at the clock and took note of the time.

"Oh shit…guys sorry but I gotta go."

"Woah, what's the big rush." Beverley asked.

"I gotta be somewhere, but look, you get the details we need and I'll be back in an hour or so."

Will rushed off down the hallway to the elevator, turning as Beverley yelled out to him.

"Hey what the hell Will."

"Bev really I gotta go, I'll be late and Hannibal will kill me."

"Not literally I hope."

"Mmmm funny."

"What's goin' on?"

"I…I can't."

"Oh come on, we're supposed to be friends. You've been acting so weird lately."

"Okay look if I tell you, I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"You can trust me."

"Yeah can I though, because this is a big thing and I don't want others knowing yet, Hannibal's not ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Okay here it is…by some strange twist of fate Hannibal is…"

"Is what…"

"Pregnant."

Beverley began laughing as Will rolled his eyes and pressed the button on the elevator again.

"Yeah, just what I thought…thanks Bev."

"Woah, wait…are you serious…this isn't a joke."

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Holy shit…how the hell did that happen?"

"He has some underline condition that gave him the ability to reproduce; he didn't even know he had it until…well."

"Wow, a baby. You are gonna be a father."

"Bev please, I meant what I said…don't tell anyone. It's been tough; I didn't exactly take the news well when he told me."

"Oh god, what did you do?"

"I told him to get rid of it."

"Jesus Will."

"I didn't say it straight out but…I did bring up a termination and he stormed out."

"I don't blame the guy."

"Look it was the shock okay, none of that matters now anyway…we sorted everything out and we're fine now."

"Are you…really?"

"Yeah, it takes some getting used too but I'm trying really hard…for Hannibal."

"Is he okay?"

"He's handling it all pretty well actually, better than me anyway. I feel bad about the way I handled everything, I think I try too hard with him, trying to make it up to him for my behaviour."

"You really love him, don't you?"

"I do, and yeah I know…I sound sappy."

"No, just in love."

"I gotta go…I don't wanna be late."

"Good luck."

…

Hannibal was sitting in the doctors' office just before eleven, his eyes focused on the clock when he heard Callie's voice. He got up and followed her through to her office, taking a seat as she closed the door behind them. Instead of going to her desk, she pulled the spare chair from behind the door and brought it over, taking a seat beside him.

"No Will?"

"It would seem not."

Callie could hear the disappointment and hurt in Hannibal's voice as he lowered his head, his hand going to the baby.

"Hey, maybe he's just running late."

"Please…don't defend him. When I told him this was happening he seemed less than enthused. He promised me, he said he'd be here for this...I believed him."

"Oh Hannibal, I'm sorry. I really am."

"It's not your fault, it's all mine."

"Don't…don't ever blame yourself. It took two of to create this life, don't shoulder all the responsibility."

"It seems that's how it's going to be…I just can't do…."

Hannibal stopped talking as Callie turned to the person who'd just barged in to her office. Hannibal followed her eyes and smiled when he saw Will standing behind them, looking a little flushed.

"Will…"

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Beverley wouldn't shut up, then the traffic was just crazy and…"

"Well you're here now, that's all that matters. Come, take a seat." Callie smiled as she got up and leaned against the desk, her arms folded.

"Hannibal I'm so sorry, did you think I wasn't coming?"

"I did."

Will reached over, taking tight hold of his hand.

"I wouldn't miss this."

"Right well, are you two ready to see this baby?" Callie smiled.

"We're ready." Will replied.

"Fabulous, Hannibal…do you want to remove you jacket and get that shirt open, we'll get started."

While Callie made a quick phone call, Will helped Hannibal remove his jacket and helped him unbutton his shirt.

"You okay?" Will asked.

"Nervous, I thought you'd had a change of heart."

"Oh god Hannibal, I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I should have called, let you know I was on my way. Don't think for a minute I don't want to be here, I've thought about nothing else all morning."

"I hope everything's alright."

"Everything's gonna be just fine, look at you. You're a picture of health, and so will she."

"She?"

"Or he, I don't mind."

"I'm scared Will."

"I'm right here." Will placed his hand on Hannibal's abdomen before kissing him gently.

"You ready." Callie asked.

"We're ready."

"Okay Hannibal, lie down for me and we'll get started.

Hannibal let out a shaky breath before lying out on the examination table, turning to look at Will who was standing very close to him. Hannibal reached out for his hand as Callie applied the gel to his stomach and began to run the device. Will watched Hannibal closely as the older man watched the screen, and saw how terrified he looked. Something he didn't normally associate with Hannibal, he moved closer, applying some soothing touches to Hannibal's head as he tightened his hold on his hand. They watched as Callie moved the device around for a while, before they heard the steady heartbeat of their child.

"Is that…" Hannibal began.

"Yup, that right there…is your baby." Callie smiled as she pointed to the image on the screen.

"It's so tiny." Will added.

"Mmmm, well going by this I'd say you're about twelve weeks already which is good."

"Is everything alright?" Hannibal asked, concerned.

"Hannibal everything seems perfectly fine, the baby's healthy and so are you…you've nothing to be concerned about. Just keep doing what your doing and we'll be fine." Callie smiled.

"See, worrying over nothing." Will said.

"I feel foolish."

"Hannibal it's completely understandable, but now I've put your mind at ease…how about enjoying this experience mmmm."

"I agree." Will smiled.

"I will."

"Good, now…I'm going to go and print off a few pictures for you, I'll be back in a moment, I'll let you get dressed."

"Thank you Callie."

Will wiped the gel from Hannibal's stomach and helped the older man to his feet before helping him button up his shirt and passing him his jacket. Before Hannibal could speak, Will leaned in, bringing him closer and kissing him passionately.

"What was that for?"

"Making me the happiest guy in the world right now, I love you so much Hannibal, don't ever forget that."

"I love you too Will."

…

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

…

Hannibal sat in the evening on the couch, the fire burning as he held the photo of their child in his hands, a smile on his face. Will came over, placing a cup of Hannibal's favourite tea on the table and sat down. He leaned against Hannibal, placing a warm hand on his thigh before taking the picture from his partners hand to have a better look at it.

"This is so incredible, I just can't believe it. That little blob…is in here." Will smiled, moving his hand to Hannibal's abdomen.

Hannibal placed a kiss to Will's forehead before his hand came to cover Will's.

"It certainly is a miracle."

"It's a shame we couldn't know the sex yet?"

"I thought you didn't care if it was a boy or a girl."

"No I'm not; it's just…well you don't know what to buy do you…colour wise."

"It's a bit early to be buying things for the baby yet don't you think?"

"Of course not, you're twelve weeks. You're out of the danger zone."

"Will…I'm older, I don't think I'll ever be out of the danger zone."

"Hannibal…you can't spend the whole of your pregnancy in fear of something going wrong, that's no way to live."

"I can't help thinking that perhaps I deserve it if something did happen."

"Hey…stop it, I mean it. What's in the past is exactly that…it's in the past. You paid for your crimes and now, we move on."

"We move on."

Hannibal gave a small smile to Will before the younger man leaned in to kiss him.

"I promise I'll do everything I can to make this as easy on you as possible. I want this baby as much as you do."

"Okay."

"You hungry?"

"Not especially."

"You ought to eat something, how about some stew…you like my stews."

"To be honest, I only pretended to like them."

"What?"

"We just started dating; I wasn't going to insult your cooking. I thought you might get better."

"Well then I guess you'll just have to teach me."

"I'd be happy too."

"Okay then why don't I heat up some of your beef soup, I'm sure there's still some left over from the weekend in the freezer."

"I'd like that."

"Good, now you relax and leave it to me."

Will handed the picture back to Hannibal as he made his way in to the kitchen.

"I better get him trained before you arrive little one, I can't have you suffering his cooking."

…

They lay in bed later that night, Hannibal leaning against Will as he read a book.

"Will are you very busy this weekend?"

"No, I don't think so, why?"

"As you know Alana came by earlier today."

"Yeah and?"

"She was after a favour, she was wondering if we might baby-sit Arlo this weekend."

"She what?"

"She and Margot had a romantic weekend planned and their babysitter cancelled. Her parents are away so she asked if we might be willing to do it."

"You said no though…right?"

Hannibal pulled back and pushed himself up to Will's level.

"Don't you think it would be good practice for us?"

"I guess, it's just…"

"What?"

"You're suppose to be taking things easy, not running after a kid all weekend."

"He won't be that much trouble."

"A 3-year old won't be trouble, okay."

"Will, I already agreed."

"Did you now…okay fine, but you don't wear yourself out. I'll make sure of that."

"Thank you Will."

"Hey. I love you. I need you healthy."

"Are you happy…about the baby, really?"

Will looked at him and smiled before kissing the older man before placing his hand on Hannibal's abdomen.

"I couldn't be any happier, I know you have trouble believing me after the way I responded when you told me you were pregnant but I swear to you it's the truth. You and the baby are all I want and need."

"I believe you Will."

"Shall we get some sleep?"

"I think so, it's been a long day."

"Okay, goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too."

Hannibal kissed him before pressing his body tightly against Will's as he shut off the light.

…

Beverley was just finishing for the evening when Jack appeared in autopsy, his face looking annoyed.

"Jack, something I can help you with?"

"Where the hell is Will Graham, he was meant to update me on this case three hours ago and I'm still waiting."

"Oh, he had an unexpected appointment."

"Unexpected…what's more important right now that this case huh."

Beverley avoided eye contact as Jack watched her closely.

"Okay what the hell is going on around here…where the hell is he."

"It's nearly 11pm Jack, he'll be at home."

"I needed an update."

"Look, can you just give him some space…just for today."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I'm asking nicely."

"Not good enough, Bev you have two seconds to tell me what the hell's going on or I'm going round there and dragging him back here myself."

"Damn it, okay look…he's gonna kill me for telling you this."

"What?"

"He's…he's gonna be a father."

"What? What the hell are you talking about; he's been cheating on Dr Lecter?"

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that he's having a baby with Hannibal."

"You mean they're adopting."

"Well…no."

"This conversation isn't going very far Bev."

"Okay look, according to Will…Hannibal has some condition that…"

"What do you mean condition?"

"Simpy put…Hannibal's pregnant. I gotta go."

Bev gave a quick smile before running off down the corridor, leaving Jack to digest what she'd just said.

"Pregnant…Dr Leacter…yeah right." He smirked as he headed home.

…

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

…

Hannibal was in the kitchen preparing lunch when the doorbell rang, putting the knife to one side; he made his way to the door and opened it to find Alana standing in front of him, Arlo standing beside her, holding her hand.

"Alana, right on time."

"Hey, Hannibal thanks again for doing this."

"No thanks necessary…come in."

They walked in as Hannibal walked back to the kitchen, taking some risotto from the stove and placing it on the side as Alana sat Arlo down on one of the chairs.

"Where's Will?"

"Oh he's out getting some supplies; I'm not actually sure what that entails to be honest."

"Mmmm, honey, you stay put okay while I talk with Uncle Hannibal okay."

"Hanni…"

"That's right sweetheart, Uncle Hanni."

Alana came around the counter, smiling as Hannibal gave her a curious look.

"Hanni?"

"Yeah sorry, Margot was trying the name out this morning and it kind of stuck with him."

"I see."

"Sorry."

"No apologies necessary."

"So, is Will okay with you guys looking after Arlo for the weekend?"

"Of course, why wouldn't he be?"

"I just…I didn't really think things through when I asked you to baby-sit. You should be taking things easy, not running around after my son."

"Alana, we're happy to do it."

"Really."

"You have my word."

"Okay…so, how are you…you feeling okay so far?"

"I'm a little tired but Callie said that was to be expected."

"Mmmm, I remember it well…and what about Will?"

"What about him."

"Well, how's he been since that night at my place?"

"Oh, he's been…he's been very attentive. I can see by the way he looks at me that he still feels incredibly guilty about his behavior."

"As he should."

"It wasn't his fault, I landed a bombshell on him that neither of us were expecting."

"You did, but he could have reacted a little differently. You were scared and feeling, god only knows what at the time. The last thing you needed was for your partner to walk away from you."

Well…we've put it all behind us now and we're just concentrating on the present and the baby."

"Are you having a baby like mummy?"

Hannibal and Alana turned around to see Arlo standing by the bin watching them.

"Honey I thought I told you to stay at the table."

"It's alright Alana."

Hannibal moved to pick up Arlo, the young boy bringing his arms around Hannibal's neck.

"Are you excited to be spending the weekend with Will and myself while your mummy's have some alone time?" He said, smiling at the boy.

"Can we go to the park?"

"Of course we can, we can do anything you want this weekend."

"Erm…within reason…remember you're supposed to be taking things easy."

"Alana, really I'm alright."

"You're having a baby like mummy did?" Arlo smiled…completely unaware of how strange the situation was.

"Yes Arlo, I'm having a baby just like mummy."

"Yes is and Arlo, I want you to do as you're told this weekend okay. I want you to look after Uncle Hanni…I really am sorry about that name." She groaned, looking at Hannibal as he rolled his eyes.

"It's alright; I suppose I'll get used to it."

"Okay well I better go, sweetheart come here…give mummy a big hug."

Hannibal placed Arlo in her arms as he watched how bonded they were.

"Everything you need is in that bag on the table, you have my cell and I've put the number of the hotel we're staying at in the bag too. Any problems just call me okay, it doesn't matter the time and if you find it too much then just…"

"Alana, we'll be fine. We're grown men and I'm sure we can handle this one."

Arlo held out his arms as Hannibal reached for him, taking him back in his arms.

"Okay well...I better go, Margot will be wondering where I've got too."

Hannibal saw Alana to the door, Arlo waving goodbye to her as she got in the car and drove off.

…

Will walked in a few hours later, the smell of mushrooms invading the hallway, he looked in to the sitting room to see Arlo sitting on the floor watching the tv. He made his way in to the kitchen to see Hannibal sitting at the table reading. He came up behind him, placing his hands on the older mans shoulders before leaning down to place a kiss to his head.

"Hey, sorry I'm late back, traffic was hell." He said, coming to sit beside him.

"It's fine, lunch is still in the oven. What have you been buying?" He asked, looking at the bag beside Will's feet.

"Oh well, I figured we need to keep the kid occupied so I bought this."

"A football?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll show him how to play."

"We can do it together."

"Hey no way, that's too much for you, you might hurt yourself."

"Fine, I'll watch. He also wants us to take him to the park."

"No problem, when did Alana leave anyway?"

"A couple of hours ago, she wanted to make absolutely sure we were willing to look after him."

"How much trouble can he be, really?"

Both men looked up when they heard the loud crash and rushed though to the sitting room to see one of Hannibal's expensive vases lying in pieces on the floor, Arlo looking up at them with trouble written all over his face.

"Arlo…did you do this?" Hannibal asked, kneeling down to pick up the broken pieces."

"Hey leave that, I'll do it."

Will put his arm around Hannibal, and helped him to his feet before he picked up Arlo.

"Come here buddy, we don't want you getting cut." Will smiled.

"I'll go and get the brush."

"I said leave it, I'll do it."

"I'm not an invalid."

"Did I say you were? Go give this one his lunch and I'll clean up."

Hannibal agreed before leaving Will to clean up while he saw to Arlo.

…

Will and Hannibal lay side by side in the bed later in the afternoon while Arlo had a nap. Hannibal lay, with his hand on his abdomen…feeling the beginning of a small bump. Will watched the older man as he smiled to himself.

"Han…you okay?"

"Mmmm, give me your hand."

Will looked at him oddly but did as he was asked. Hannibal took his hand and lifted his shirt; Will smiled when he saw the small mould on his partner's stomach.

"Oh my god, look at you." He smiled.

Will felt the soft skin under his palm, as he ran his hand over Hannibal's abdomen.

"I wonder when we'll feel he or she move?"

"Soon, I hope." Hannibal smiled.

He looked up at Will before Will's lips covered his own, kissing him gently.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Will asked.

"I have a fair idea."

"I mean it; I never thought I would ever be this happy. That I'd ever find that one person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

"I know what you mean; you've made me very happy Will."

"I know you're scared about the baby, I know you pretend you're not but I know you…if you're ever feeling worried or anxious…I need you to tell me, I want to know, so that I can help. That's what I'm here for…deal."

"Okay."

"Good, now I think we better get some sleep before Arlo wakes up for round two."

"Good idea."

Hannibal curled in to Will, as their hands remained on the baby.

…

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

…

Hannibal sat on the bench in the garden as he watched Will kick the football back and forth to Arlo, the young boy spent most of the time picking up the ball and running off in the other direction, Will calling after him.

"Hey buddy, you're meant to bring it back to me."

The young boy laughed as he ran to Will, dropping the ball and holding his arms up, motioning for Will to pick him up. Hannibal smiled as Will bent down and picked up Arlo in his arms, the boy wrapping his small arms around Will's neck.

"You gonna wave to Uncle Hannibal?"

Arlo looked over and waved his small arm about for Hannibal to see, he struggled in Will's arms, wanting to be let down. As he did, he ran over to Hannibal.

"Hanni…"

Hannibal reached out for the young boy, bringing him on to his lap as Will walked over to join them, taking a seat beside Hannibal as he held Arlo close to him.

"Are we going to the park now?" Arlo smiled, playing with Hannibal's button on his waistcoat.

"Not today Arlo, it's getting late. I promise we will go tomorrow."

"I want to go now."

"Not today buddy." Will added.

"Arlo, if we go today then you won't have anything to do tomorrow. If you promise to be a good boy we'll go to the park tomorrow and then, if you like we can buy you a film to watch at night…does that sound good."

"It sounds great to me, what do you think Arlo?" Will smiled.

The boy nodded before getting off Hannibal's knee and going back to the football. Will moved closer to the older man, his arm coming around his shoulder as Hannibal leaned his head against Will's.

"He's a very lively child isn't he?" Hannibal spoke.

"Just a bit, do you think ours will be like that?"

"I'd like to think so." He replied quietly.

"Hey, you okay."

"Just a little tired."

"Maybe we should have am early night."

"No, I'm enjoying this time with him."

"Well why don't I get him ready for bed and you can read him a bed time story and then…we can get some time to ourselves."

"That sounds perfect."

"Love you."

Will smiled before leaning in and kissing Hannibal before getting up to take Arlo inside.

…

Will had tidied up a little while Hannibal was putting Arlo to bed, it was nearly 9pm, Will made his way up the stairs to the guest room. He smiled when he came to stand in the doorway listening to Hannibal tell Arlo the bedtime story of The Happy Family.

"The hunter saw him. He threw down his bag and ran after the gazelle, thinking that he could easily catch him; but the gazelle kept ahead of him. At last the hunter could run no more. He went back to get his bag, tired and cross, but sure of a supper. But what do you suppose had happened while he was gone? The rat had gnawed a hole in the hunter's bag and set the tortoise free, and both had run off. It was now quite dark, and all the animals went home. That was the happiest evening of their lives. Each one had done something for the others, and all were safe, and it was good to be at home."

Hannibal had his arm around Arlo as the young boy had fallen asleep, snuggled in to Hannibal's side, his thumb in his mouth. Will came in to the room and over to the bed, helping to move Arlo so he was lying flat before Hannibal moved from the bed and pulled the covers over the young boy and placing a kiss to his forehead.

"Good night my sweet boy." He whispered.

He came around to join Will, who gave him a chaste kiss before bringing his arm around his waist.

"You ready for bed?"

"More than ready."

"Come on, you need your rest."

…

Will sat on the edge of the bed as he waited for Hannibal to come out of the bathroom, he took the ultrasound picture that was sitting on Hannibal's bedside table, smiling as he traced a finger over the image of their child. He looked up when the door to the bathroom opened and Hannibal came out in his pajamas. Will smiled at him as he approached him.

"You look happy." The older man answered.

"Come here."

Will reached out, his hands going to Hannibal's hips as he brought the older man closer to him. Hannibal looked down, his eyes locking with Will's as he began undoing the buttons of Hannibal's pajama top, pushing it aside to reveal the small hint of their child. Will brought his lips to Hannibal's abdomen, placing a gentle kiss to the soft skin. Hannibal ran his hand through Will's hair, his other hand on his shoulder as he let out a shaky breath.

"Will…"

Will pulled back, before standing up and turning Hannibal around, backing him on to the bed. Will looked down at him, a smile on his face as he joined him, kissing him passionately.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Will."

Hannibal closed his eyes as Will carefully removed his pajama bottoms for him before kissing him again.

"Let me make love to you Hannibal."

"With me, you know you never have to ask Will."

Hannibal reached his hand up to cup the side of Will's face before bringing him closer to him, inhaling his scent as he kissed him. Will brought a pillow from the bed and placed it under Hannibal's back, his eyes locking with the older mans as he slowly entered him. Hannibal let out a small groan, his eyes never leaving Will as he took a few slow breaths.

"If you get uncomfortable at any time, tell me okay."

"It'll be fine."

"I don't wanna hurt you or the baby."

"You could never hurt us."

Will moved at a steady pace, not wanting to cause Hannibal any pain. Hannibal arched up to meet Will's thrusts, the warm sensation growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Will…I…don't think I'll last much longer."

"Then let it all go, come for me Han…."

"Will I…"

Before he could answer, his orgasm over took him, clutching to Will.

"Ahhhhh….oh fuck."

Will followed seconds later, both clinging to one another until their breathing returned to normal. Will fell to the side, before looking to Hannibal, the man clearly exhausted. Will ran his hand over his abdomen, hoping to feel the hint of their child. Hannibal turned his head, smiling at Will as his hand came to join his.

"Thank you for that, I didn't realize how much I needed it."

"Glad to be of service."

"I suppose we ought to get some rest, we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Mmmm, should be interesting that's for sure."

"Will."

"Mmmmm."

"I'm glad you came back to us."

"Hey, I know I acted like a jerk when you told me about the baby and I'm sorry. Looking at you now, seeing you like this…growing a little more everyday…I thank god I made the right decision."

"Me too, good night Will."

"Night Hannibal."

Will pulled the covers over them, his arm coming around Hannibal's waist, pulling him closer to him as they drifted in to unconsciousness.

…

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

…

Will woke up the next morning to find Hannibal's side of the bed empty; he scanned the room to see the door to the bathroom open slightly. Getting up, he walked over an opened the door slowly to see Hannibal kneeling on the floor by the toilet. As Will got closer he could see how pale the older man was, a fine sheet of sweat covering his forehead.

"My god, are you alright?" Will asked, kneeling beside him…his arm rubbing his back in a soothing motion.

"It…appears to be fairly bad this…"

Hannibal didn't get the sentence out as another bout of nausea over took him.

"Should I call Callie?"

"I'm sure…it will pass shortly. You should attend to Arlo."

"No, he can sleep a little longer. You're more important right now."

"Will…"

"Han I'm not leaving you right now, this all my fault. Maybe sex was too much for you last night."

"Last nights activities have no baring on the present…it's our child causing me this distress."

"Maybe we should cancel the park for today."

"No, no we can't do that. We promised Arlo, we can't take it back now."

"You're not up to it."

"Will, it will pass. Go and see to Arlo, I'll be alright."

Will looked apprehensive but another look from Hannibal had him nodding his head in agreement before leaving the older man by himself.

Will made his way to the guest room and got Arlo up and dressed before taking him down to the kitchen.

"Okay buddy, what do you fancy for breakfast huh, we have cereal, toast…."

"Porge."

"Porge? Oh porridge?"

Arlo nodded and smiled as Will went to the cupboards to see if they even had any.

"Will…"

"Oh hey, you okay now." He asked, coming over to wrap his arms around Hannibal.

"I'm feeling a little more human now, thank you."

"Can you manage some food?"

"I don't think so, not right now."

"Tea?"

"Tea would be good."

"Great, oh hey…do we have any porridge, it's what he wants."

"Top cupboard if memory serves me."

"A kid that likes porridge…now that's something you don't see everyday."

"Nothing wrong with porridge, is there Arlo." Hannibal smiled, joining the young boy at the table.

"My favourite…are we going to the park today."

"I promised you, didn't I?"

"Swings?"

"Yes, we'll take you to the swings."

Hannibal got to his feet and came to join Will as he prepared the porridge for Arlo.

"You sure you're okay to go, I don't mind taking him by myself."

"Will I already said I'm fine, and besides…the fresh air will do me good."

"Have I told you lately how amazing you are?"

Hannibal smiled before Will kissed him gently.

…

Arlo ran towards the swings as Will and Hannibal followed him, Will had his hand pressed to Hannibal's back as they walked through the park, seeing all the other parents with their children.

"Just think, soon…this will be us." Will smiled.

"I can't wait."

Hannibal came behind Arlo as Will placed him in the swing.

"Are you ready Alro?"

"Push me."

Hannibal began slowly pushing the swing forwards as Will stood in front, pushing it back gently. One of the mother's was pushing her little girl next to them.

"Hey, I'm Faith, this is Caitlin."

"Hello, I'm Hannibal and this my partner Will."

"Hey, how you doing." Will smiled.

"And his name?"

"Oh, this is Arlo."

"Hello Arlo."

"Hi."

"I haven't seen you around here before, are you new to the area."

"No, we live about 10 minutes from here. We're babysitting for the weekend."

"Oh sorry, I just assumed he was yours."

"Soon."

"Oh, are you adopting?"

"Something like that." Hannibal smiled.

"Wonderful, you'll love it. There's no greater joy than your child, trust me. Well come on Caitlin, we better get back before daddy gets home for lunch. Hopefully we'll see you around again."

"More than likely…nice to meet you Faith."

"You too Hannibal…nice to meet you Will."

"Bye Faith."

Will came to stand next to Hannibal as he continued to push Arlo on the swing as Faith and Caitlin walked away.

"Why didn't you just tell her you were pregnant?"

"Will, a pregnant man isn't exactly normal is it? Your reaction was bad enough, could you imagine others."

"I knew that still affected you."

"What, no it…"

"I am so sorry for the way I reacted, it was just…"

"Shock?"

"Well, yeah. I never would have left you though; I just needed time to think. I love you so damn much and I couldn't live without you in my life."

"Sorry guys, Caitlin forgot her teddy." She smiled.

"Oh, allow me."

Hannibal bent down to retrieve the bear and handed it to Faith, who offered a smile of thanks.

"Erm Faith."

"Yes Will."

"Before…when you asked Hannibal and me about us having kids."

"What about it." She smiled.

"Will what are you doing." Hannibal asked, tugging on his arm.

"It's okay Han…well we are."

"Sorry, you are what?"

"We're having a baby, and no we're not adopting or fostering."

"A surrogate, that's wonderful."

"No, not a surrogate."

"Will, I really don't think Faith needs to know about…"

"Hannibal's pregnant, he's having our baby."

Faith's eyes went wide as Will spoke to her, she stood unsure of what to say.

"Oh…you're…pregnant. Wow, is that actually possible?" She asked Hannibal as she got closer.

"It would appear so, it's a small condition I have had since birth."

"Wow seriously wow, does it feel weird. I mean I know it felt weird for me, I can't imagine what it feels like for you."

"Hang on Faith, you're not shocked by what I just said?" Will asked.

"Well yeah but, I think it's great. Hey anything you guys need to know, any help at all…here, call me." Faith smiled, handing them one of her business cards.

"Wow, you're a designer."

"Was? I took a break when Caitlin was born and I've never really gone back to it."

"Well, thank you Faith." Hannibal smiled.

"Hey I mean, anything. I know there's a lot of single minded people out there. Hopefully we'll see you again soon, take care."

"Goodbye Faith…well she seems nice." Will said, turning to Hannibal.

"Yes she does, very kind."

"Hey buddy, you wanna try the slide next."

Arlo lifted his arms to Will as Hannibal put his hands on the side of the swings to stop it moving. Will lifted the young boy out and put him down as he ran towards the slide.

"We'll just be over here, don't go anywhere."

…

Will's arm came around Hannibal's waist as they went to sit down on the bench across from where Arlo was playing. The two men sat quietly and watched as Arlo kept himself amused.

"How are you feeling?" Will asked, his hand coming to cover Hannibal's.

"I think the fresh air did me the world of good."

"Well I'm glad, you had me worried earlier."

"Will, it's all completely normal, I assure you."

"I know it's just…you're such a strong person and seeing you like that this morning, you looked so…vulnerable."

"A word I would never have associated with myself."

"I hate not being able to help you."

Hannibal saw the way Will looked at him, his eyes full of love for him.

"Will, you're here with me now and that's all I need."

"I just…the morning sickness is bad enough on you, how the hell am I gonna handle you in labour."

"I admit, that part does terrify me a little."

"I'll try to help you all I can and hey…I'm sure Callie will supply plenty of drugs for you." He joked.

"Will."

"Mmmm."

"We've been though so much together…"

"Okay."

Will watched him with confusion on his face, wondering where he was going with it.

"I just want you to know that, everything I've done in the past…the hurt, the pain I caused you personally. If I could take it all back I…"

Will smiled before leaning in and placing his lips over the older mans, his hand coming to his neck, bringing him as close as he could.

"Hannibal…no more I'm sorry's…we don't think about the past anymore…just the future and the great things to come. You, me…and this little one."

Hannibal smiled as he looked down, feeling Will's warm palm against his stomach. He moved his body closer to Will and leaned against him, his hand covering Will's as they turned to watch Arlo play.

…

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been a while everyone, but I'm back xx**

…

 **Chapter 10**

…

Sunday evening came around too quickly for both men as the doorbell rang. Arlo was sitting on Hannibal's knee watching one of Hannibal's cooking shows with him as Will went to answer the door to see Alana and Margot on the other side.

"Hey guys." Will smiled.

"Will…how's he been." Alana asked.

"Arlo or Hannibal?"

"Will…."

"Don't worry, Arlo has been on his best behaviour all weekend…we couldn't have asked for a better kid to baby sit."

"You see, I told you that you were worrying over nothing." Margot smiled, wrapping her arm around Alana's waist.

"How's Hannibal."

"Yeah he's good, he had pretty bad morning sickness yesterday but he seems back to his old self today."

"God I remember Alana when she was pregnant, I'm glad it wasn't me...well…sort off." She said, going quiet.

Will locked eyes with Alana, remember the pain Margot's brother put her through, the damage he'd done to her body, leaving her unable to carry another child.

"Sweetheart…" Alana started.

"Oh ignore me, I'd just being silly."

"Never."

Will watched as Alana gave her a soft kiss before they turned their attention back to Will.

"So, where's our son?"

"He's in the front room, watching some cooking show with Hannibal."

"Oh god, a chef in the making have we." Alana joked.

"Hey, if our son grows up to cook a delicious meal like Hannibal then I won't complain, we'll never have to cook again."

"Well that's true."

"Come on through."

Hannibal looked up when he heard the voices and smiled when he saw Alana and Margot entering, Arlo rushing off Hannibal's knee and in to Alana's arms as she picked him up.

"Hey kiddo, have you been good for uncle Hanni and uncle Will?" Margot asked.

"Yes mummy, I want to come back…uncle Hanni's cooking with me."

"Is he now."

"Don't worry ladies, we'll start off slowly."

"I'll go grab his bag." Will added.

"Listen Hannibal, I'm sorry about the little pet name I gave you. I honestly didn't think Arlo would pick up on it." Margot smiled.

"Not to worry, it's growing on me the more he uses it."

"How have you been, Will said you were pretty nauseous yesterday?" Alana asked.

"It was nothing, Will just worries."

"So you had fun with out Son."

"I did, he's a lively child."

"He certainly keeps us on our toes." Margot joked.

"Well we're happy to look after him when ever you need us too; he even made a little friend when we took him to the park."

"Oh?"

"A little girl named Caitlin, she was there with her mother…they were very nice."

"Well that's nice, maybe we can arrange for you to have Arlo and you guys can set up a play date with Caitlin and her Mom."

"We'd like that, wouldn't we Arlo."

The little boy smiled and nodded before laying his head on Alana's shoulder as Will entered the room, passing the bag to Margot.

"Well, I guess we should be getting this one home to his bed. Guys thanks again for looking after him this weekend."

"Alana it was out pleasure, we had fun."

"Come on sweetheart, bed time."

Will saw them to the door and retuned to see Hannibal sitting on the edge of the couch, looking at the far away wall. He took a seat beside the older man, his hand resting on his back.

"You okay?"

"Mmmm, it seems strange with him not here."

"Hey you just rented us out as full time babysitters…he'll be back soon enough, I guarantee it."

"I'm sorry, I should have checked with you first before offering too…"

"Han, it's fine…I want to baby-sit him too. I had a great time."

Will watched the concentration on Hannibal's face, his mind clearly somewhere else.

"What are you thinking about, you're worrying me."

"I love you Will, for such a long time."

"Yeah me too, where are you going with this?"

"We're having a child together, we've been together for a while now and I know I don't want to be with anyone else."

"Well neither do I, I love you."

"Marry me Will."

"What…."

"I love you more than life, you accepted me and forgave me for who I was, the things I've done in the past. You've never left me, you stood by me, even when things got touch…when you could have run, made your escape."

"I never wanted to run from you, you're all I've ever wanted. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. You and the baby, you're my life."

Hannibal got up before coming to kneel down in front of Will.

"Han what are you doing, come on get up, it's not good for you or the…."

"Will you marry me Will?"

Hannibal brought out a small black box, opening it and taking out the gold band and placing it on Will's finger. Will remained silent as Hannibal looked up at him, afraid if his answer. Will sensed the anxiousness from Hannibal, as he came and kneeled down beside him, holding his face in his hands before kissing him.

"Will…"

"That's a yes by the way." Will smiled before kissing him again.

…

Will was at work the next day, catching up with Bev, running in to Jack in the corridor as he was making his way out.

"Will…"

"Hey Jack."

"Haven't seen you in a few days."

"Yeah sorry, things have been a bit busy. We were baby sting Arlo this weekend for Alana and Margot."

"Were you, that must have kept you busy then."

"Yeah just a bit, look sorry I really need to get going."

"Oh sure."

Just a Will got ready to walk away, Jack spoke up.

"So is it true then?"

"What's that Jack?" He asked, turning back.

"Dr Lecter…word has it that he's expecting."

Will stood frozen on the spot as Jack stared him down, waiting for an answer.

"Jack…"

"It is a joke right, I mean…it's not possible right."

"It's true Jack."

"No way…"

"Look, Hannibal has a condition that he's had since birth…it was never an issue for him…at least not until we got together."

"He's actually pregnant?"

"He is, I know it's out there but it's true…he's having our baby."

"Wait until Freddy Lowndes gets a hold of this one."

"Are you gonna tell her Jack? Because that would be a pretty shit thing to do to a friend."

"Dr Lecter's no friend of mine."

"No, but I thought I was. I know you don't approve of my relationship with him, that you think I should have made my escape when he was sent to prison."

"I think you're a fool, the fact that you can even consider being with him after what he did, not just to his victims but to you…he stabbed you for god sake, he killed Abigail Hobbs right in front of you and you take him back."

"I love him, I don't expect you to understand. Hannibal's not that man anymore, and the people he killed, Abigail aside…they were hardly innocent victims."

"And that makes what he did alright?"

"No of course not but…I can forgive him for it."

"And Abigail Hobbs…do you forgive him for that, do you forgive him for killing a young girl, you considered a daughter."

"Goodbye Jack."

Will turned and walked away, leaving Jack behind.

…

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

…

The weeks went by, Hannibal and Will had a few more baby-sitting sessions and had agreed to take him this weekend to meet up with Caitlin and her mom. Hannibal was in the kitchen on Friday evening preparing dinner when Will came in, dropping a bag on the table before going to the fridge and taking out one of his beers.

"Dinner won't be long Will."

"It's fine, I don't mind waiting." He said, taking a seat at the table…picking at the label on the bottle.

Hannibal watched the way Will drifted off, his mind else where. The last few weeks had begun to worry Hannibal; Will had become quiet around him, distancing himself from talk about the baby which had started to worry him. Hannibal set out the meal and brought it over to the table, placing one of the plates in front of Will, who didn't even look up.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Dinner remained silent, the only sounds to be heard was them eating and drinking.

"Will…have I done something to upset you?"

"What…"

"You seem…very distracted lately. I can't help but feel like you're pulling away from us."

"Don't be silly."

"I don't think I am being…when Arlo is here you barely speak to me."

"Look, I just have a lot on at work okay…it's been hectic."

"Fine…have it your own way."

Will watched as Hannibal got up from the table, running a hand over the very noticeable swell of his stomach before emptying the contents of his plate in to the bin.

"You need to eat Hannibal."

"I've suddenly lost my appetite; I'm going up stairs if you need me."

Will watched him leave before letting out a loud groan as he held his head in his hands.

"You bloody idiot." Will muttered to himself.

…

Will gave Hannibal a few hours to himself before making his way up the stairs to their bedroom, pushing the door open to see the older man lying on his side, staring at the picture of the baby.

"Can I come in?"

"It's your room too." Was all Hannibal said?

Will came over, placing some green tea and toast on the bedside cabinet before taking a seat on the aside of the bed beside Hannibal. Will took the ultrasound from Hannibal's grasp, smiling as he looked at it for the umpteenth time.

"It's quite something, isn't it?"

Hannibal remained silent as Will looked down at him, reaching out to touch Hannibal's arm, only for him to move back in to the bed a little. Will got up and kneeled down in front of him, forcing Hannibal to look at him.

"Han…I'm sorry for being such a jerk."

"What the hell is wrong with you lately, one minute we're fine and the next…"

"I know, I know….I'm sorry."

Hannibal sat up, with Will's help before Will took a seat beside him, turning to Hannibal.

"Have you changed your mind about this…do you not want this baby anymore?" Hannibal asked.

"What? Of course not."

"THEN WHAT…I don't know what's happening to us."

"It's not you, it's me…I'm being an idiot."

"But why…why the sudden hostility towards me, I don't understand what it is I've done."

"You haven't done anything."

"Well that's a lie; I've clearly done something to annoy you."

"It's Jack."

"What about him."

"I went by a few weeks ago, you were still sleeping. He cornered me about you, heard the rumours about you being pregnant, and wanted to know if they were true. I confirmed it and he was less that happy for us."

"Were you expecting a different response, you knew how he felt about me."

"Yeah I know exactly how he feels about you."

"What did he say?"

"Basically that I was a bloody idiot for waiting for you when you were sent to prison, how stupid I could be to actually forgive you for killing all those people, for killing Abigail." He said, his voice failing him.

"This will never work will it, you and me…the baby. Abigail will always be the reminder of the man I was, it will always come up."

Hannibal got up, walking over to window ledge, looking down in to the garden. Will came over to join him, running a hand over his back.

"Han…I love you, both of you."

"Is it enough though, what's to say you won't use Abigail's death against me in years to come."

"You know me better than that, the reason I've been so quiet is because I'm so bloody angry at Jack. He made me doubt you when I knew deep down that I had nothing to doubt you for. You paid for what you did, you begged my forgiveness…we worked through everything and I forgave you. I know that if you could take back what you did, you would. It's Jack I have the problem with, not you. I should have made that clear from the beginning."

"Why didn't you tell me about your conversation with him the day it happened?"

"Because I didn't want to upset you, which as it turned out…I ended up doing anyway and I'm so sorry for that."

Will turned Hannibal around, cupping his face in his hand before kissing him.

"Don't ever doubt that I love you and that I want to be with you…you and the baby. Everything that happened with Abigail is in the past and I will **never** use it against you…I promise you that."

It wasn't often that Hannibal came across as vulnerable to Will, but the way he looked at him in that moment broke Will's heart as he pulled him to him and held him tightly.

"I love you so much Han….so much."

Will felt Hannibal tense in his arms, hearing the small gasp from his lips as Will pulled back.

"Han…you okay…what's wrong."

Will began to panic as he tried to study Hannibal's face.

"Han…"

"She kicked." He smiled.

"What…the baby."

Hannibal nodded as he smiled back at Will.

"Here…come on, sit down."

Hannibal allowed Will to guide him back to the bed, his hand never leaving his stomach.

"How does it feel?"

"It feels…odd."

"Odd?"

"I've never felt anything like it; here…give me your hand."

Will watched as Hannibal lifted his shirt and placed Will's hand on the side of his stomach, waiting a few moments before he felt the baby give a hard kick against the palm of his hand.

"Does it hurt?"

"No…not really, a little at first I suppose."

Will watched how emotional Hannibal was becoming as he ran his hand over his stomach, brushing against Will's fingers. Will moved closer, bringing his free hand around Hannibal's shoulders as the older man leaned his head against Will's.

"Will…"

"Mmmm."

"I love you."

"I love you too, don't ever doubt that."

"I won't, not now."

"Now…how about you eat that toast, maybe she's trying to tell you she's hungry."

Hannibal pulled back and kissed Will before nodding his head.

"Very well, I'll eat."

…

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

…

Hannibal stood by the kitchen window, looking out in to the garden as Will ran around the garden chasing Arlo and Caitlin, Faith came up beside him, smiling as she watched her daughter laugh.

"I'm so glad she finally has someone to play with, she can be a little shy sometimes. I'm always worrying about her."

"Well I wouldn't, give her time…I'm sure she'll turn out to be very up front."

"She certainly likes Arlo, she kept asking when she was going to see him. Doesn't Arlo's parents mind, I mean…they haven't even met me or Caitlin."

"Alana and Margot are very trusting people, Will and I know you and that's enough for them to trust…Arlo has been talking a lot about Caitlin also."

"You have a beautiful home…it's so big."

"There was a time it was just myself here, rattling around…then I met Will and my life changed."

"How did you meet?"

"He was a consultant with the FBI, originally an officer but he was shot…he had a lot of trouble adjusting to life after the incident and his boss brought me in to council him. I'm a psychiatrist and in the beginning Will was my patient."

"And you fell in love."

"I fell in love with him the moment we met, it took him a few years before those feeling were reciprocated but in the end…things worked out."

"You make a lovely couple."

"Thank you Faith." He smiled.

"So…how's the baby."

"Very well, things seem to be going well."

"How far along are you now?"

"Just coming to the end of my fourth month."

"Wow, you're showing."

"Yes, it seemed to appear over night."

"Oh I know exactly what you mean, One minute I was this stick girl and the next thing I knew, I was huge. But it was worth it…your child is always worth the morning sickness, the swollen ankles, and tiredness."

"I agree."

"So, have you thought about a nursery yet?"

"There's a spare room at the top of the stairs, we're next door but decorating wise, we haven't really got that far as yet."

"Well look, any help you need…just ask. Designer remember, it would be good to get out of the house for a bit actually."

Hannibal glanced down at Faith and noticed the change in her tone, the way her eyes averted from him.

"Is everything alright Faith?"

Faith looked up at him, seeing genuine concern on his face for her.

"Oh it's nothing…well not quite nothing I guess I…"

Before Hannibal could question her, Faith broke down in tears. Moving in to Hannibal's arms as the man tightened his arms around her as she cried in to his chest. They remained quiet for a few minutes, Hannibal happy to let Faith express her emotions. He let out a small gasp when the baby gave a hard kick to his abdomen.

"Oh…was that….was that the baby?" Faith asked.

"She's been doing that quite a bit lately."

"Can I…" She asked, motioning to his abdomen.

Hannibal nodded and smiled as Faith placed her hand to his abdomen, smiling as she felt the baby move under her hand.

"I never get tired of that; it's a wonderful feeling isn't it." She said, sniffing as she stood back and wiped away a few tears.

Hannibal brought out a handkerchief and handed it to Faith to dry her eyes.

"Wow, you really are a gentleman."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Faith nodded as she allowed Hannibal to escort her over to the table.

"I'll just make us some tea and then you can tell me all about it." He smiled.

"Thanks Hannibal…you're a good man."

…

Hannibal was sitting on the couch that evening, looking up as Will came to join him, passing him some tea.

"You okay Han…you've been really quiet since Faith and Caitlin left."

"I'm okay."

"You're a terrible liar, you know that. What's wrong, you feeling unwell…the baby…"

"The baby's fine Will, I promise."

"Then tell me, no secrets remember."

"It's Faith."

"What…did she say something to upset you."

"No nothing like that, it's her husband…Marcus."

"What about him?"

"Apparently he's been cheating on her, seeing someone from work behind her back. She found some strange text messages on his phone and decided to confront him. He denied it but she wasn't satisfied, she followed him to some hotel and found him and some young twenty year old in bed together."

"Oh that sucks…what's she gonna do."

"She wants a divorce; he said he didn't sign up for kids. Apparently Caitlin had been a surprise."

"He can't just walk out on his family like that…what kind of guy does that."

"Men like Marcus clearly."

"I couldn't do it, I mean yeah this baby was one hell of a shock but I never considered for one minute waking away for you or the baby, I couldn't."

"And that's why I'm fortunate."

"What's she gonna do for money if she divorces him?"

"She'll get alimony and I suggested she think about starting up her design business again."

"Good idea."

"And…she already had a client."

"She does...who?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"We need a nursery for this one and I really don't have the energy to do it and you're busy at work so if seemed like a good idea. When she's doing the nursery, I can keep an eye on Caitlin."

"Okay Hannibal listen, I think it's great you wanna help Faith, really I do but…looking after Caitlin while Faith works…you can't. You need to start thinking about slowing down. You're coming in to your fifth month, you're already tiring easily. I don't want you over doing things and putting the baby at risk."

"I promise I'll be careful."

"And just like that you think I'll agree."

"She's a friend Will and she needs our help."

"I'm not gonna win this argument am I."

"It's doubtful." Hannibal smiled.

"Fine, but I'll be keeping a close eye on you."

"That's fine."

"I mean it Han…if you get so much as a twinge of pain, you stop."

"Agreed."

"Good, then okay…we'll help her out."

"Thank you Will."

"Anything to keep you happy."

…

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

…

 _ **2 months later**_

…

Faith had finally made a start on the nursery; Caitlin was out the back with Will as Hannibal went over colour schemes with Faith.

"So, what colour were you thinking about Hannibal."

"I was thinking perhaps a neutral colour…we have another scan next week and we'll know for sure if it's a boy or girl."

"You're hoping a girl though, from the way you've been talking?"

"Well Will certainly does…if I'm honest so do I but I'd be happy with either, just as long as they're healthy."

"They will be…okay so green, yellow."

"Perhaps a little of both."

"Okay…What about furniture, colour?"

"I was thinking about white."

"That's fine, we should really go shopping…have a look around...see what catches your eye."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Well, how about tomorrow? But only if you feel up to it."

"I should be fine." He smiled.

"Well, I should probably get Caitlin home for dinner."

"You're welcome to stay Faith, have dinner with Will and myself."

"That's nice of you, but I'd better keep her in a routine."

"I understand."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Hannibal watched as Faith made her way downstairs, he watched from the window as she went in to the back garden to get Caitlin and say goodbye to Will.

…

Will made his way up stairs after seeing Faith to the door, finding Hannibal in the nursery; he came up behind the older man…Hannibal's back pressed firmly against his chest as he wrapped his arms around their child.

"Faith's gone."

"Mmmm, she had to make Caitlin's dinner…I did ask them to join us but she declined."

"So, how are the plans for the nursery coming along?"

"Very well, we're going shopping tomorrow."

"You're sure you don't want to wait until next week when we know for sure what we're having."

"I decided on neutral colours, I couldn't really see us with pink everywhere, can you?"

"No, true enough."

"So what do you fancy for dinner?"

"How about I made dinner for once, you put your feet up."

Will heard the groan from Hannibal at his suggestion.

"Or, you could cook if you wish."

"That's a better idea."

"You could just tell me you know."

"What?"

"That you hate my cooking."

"I don't hate it, I just."

"It's just not up to your culinary skills…right."

"Sorry Will." He smiled as he turned in his arms.

"Seeing as you're carrying our child in there…I'll let that one slide, but I'm helping."

"That's perfectly fine."

They made their way back downstairs, Hannibal put on some Bach for background music as Will sliced some vegetables, Hannibal put some mince in to the frying pan, moving it around the pan until it was brown before Will added the vegetables.

"Smells great, I'm starving." Will said.

"You're always starving."

"What can I say?" he smirked.

"Nothing at all, I love you just the way you are."

"I love you too."

Will moved over, his hand on Hannibal's abdomen as he kissed the older man, who immediately relaxed against him, Will smiled when he felt the baby give a small kick to his hand.

"I never get tired of feeling that…it must drive you crazy when she goes at it all day?" Will said.

"It did at first but you get used to it, I think I'd just worry if she didn't kick at all. It can get annoying at night though."

"Well, when she keeps you awake at night, I guess we'll just have to sing to her to get her to go to sleep."

"With our singing voices…she'll never sleep."

"Hey I'm not that bad."

"What ever you say Will, go and set the table…dinners ready."

"Sure, he smiled." Kissing him before leaving his side."

…

It was 1am when Will turned over in bed to find Hannibal's side empty. He looked towards the en suite to see a light under the door. He pulled back the covers, getting up and making his way over, he turned the handle to notice it wasn't locked, opening the door to see Hannibal lying in the bath, his eyes closed.

"Hannibal…you okay?"

"Will…sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I just opened my eyes and realized you weren't there. It's a bit late in the night for a bath don't you think."

"My back was bothering me."

Will came further in to the bathroom, kneeling beside the tub, running a hand over Hannibal's arm that was resting on the side of the tub.

"Are you having pain anywhere?"

"It's just a backache Will, all completely normal."

"None of what's happening to you is normal Hannibal."

"Well no but…Will really, I'm alright."

"Is the warm water helping?"

"Very much."

Will watched as Hannibal closed his eyes as Will continued his ministrations on his arm.

"Do you need anything?"

"I wouldn't say no to some tea."

"Sure, I'll go and put the kettle on."

"Thank you Will."

"Hey, anything for you…I'll help you out the tub when you're done okay."

"I'm perfectly capable of…"

"Are you just intent on arguing with me on every little thing? Let me take care of you, you're doing enough keeping the baby safe."

"Fine, I'll wait for you."

"Good…love you."

Will got to his feet, leaning down to kiss the top of Hannibal's head before going to make his tea.

…

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

…

Will was just coming in to the office, Beverley rushing towards him…worry on her face.

"Hey Bev, what's up?"

"What's up, Jack's what's up. He's in one hell of a mood, that suspect we had in last week."

"Donovan…what about him?"

"He made a complaint against you, says you hit him."

"Well I did."

"Yeah I know you did but he wants to press charges against you for assault."

"What, I barely touched the guy."

"Well Jack wants to see you, well us…seeing as we were both in the room at the time, come on."

Will followed Beverley into Jack's office, the older man looked up from his desk, anger in his eyes as Will and Beverley stood in front of him.

"Jack…Bev said you wanted a word?"

"Did she, well yes. Is it true, what Donovan has said?"

"I barely touched him Jack."

"He has a black eye Will."

"What, I didn't do that, the son of a bitch had done that do himself."

"Will's right Jack."

"You did punch him yes."

"Yeah I did, and I'd do it again."

"Well dont go telling anyone else that for god sake. What the hell were you thinking, punching a guy?"

"He raped and murdered four women Jack, the bastard had it coming."

"Yes and the courts will decide his punishment, not you…IS THAT CLEAR?"

Will looked to Beverley and back to Jack, who was now on his feet, hands on his desk as he glared at them.

"Will?" He warned.

"Crystal…Sir."

"Back to work, and keep your hands to yourself."

Will and Beverley left the office, Will slamming the door behind him as Beverley turned to him.

"Well…wasn't too bad."

"I guess."

"We should get back to work."

"Yeah, still a few witnesses to get statements from, come on…I'll buy lunch."

…

Faith and Hannibal were walking around one of Faith's favourite baby stores, Caitlin sitting on the rocking horse by the window as they inspected furniture for the nursery.

"Hannibal…what do you think of this one?" Faith asked.

Hannibal walked over to where Faith was inspecting a dark wood baby changing table.

"It's nice, but I was thinking more of a lighter colour…ahhh, like that one."

Faith turned when Hannibal walked over to some cream furniture in the corner, she came up beside him as he ran a hand over the top of the chest of drawers, smiling at them.

"They're beautiful, and a crib and changing table to match."

"It will go perfect with the duck egg paint, don't you think?"

"It certainly will, oh Caitlin honey…don't jump on the horse…there's a good girl."

"Can I help you?"

Hannibal and Faith turned to see the assistant behind them, a smile on her face.

"Yes, how much for the full set of this furniture?" Hannibal asked.

"The full cost will be $1500 Sir."

"We'll take it." He smiled.

"Your second?" The woman asked, looking over at Caitlin.

"Oh no actually he…" Faith began.

"Yes it is." Hannibal said quickly.

"Very good Sir, I'll get it rung up for you."

Faith waited for the woman to leave before turning to Hannibal.

"What was that Hannibal?"

"What?"

"You know what, why you didn't want that woman to know the furniture was for you."

"I get so many strange looks at it is Faith, I can't stand any more right now."

"Hey, you can't help what's happening to you, you should embrace it."

"It's easier said than done, especially when others are always giving you looks and talking behind your back."

"Fuck them all."

"Faith."

"Well, I know how you feel lately, everyone talking about me because of Marcus and his cheating, but in the end I thought…to hell with them all. I don't care what they think, I have Caitlin and you and Will and that's all I need."

"You know we're always here for you."

"I know, it really does help."

Faith offered a warm smile, Hannibal lowering his head suddenly, his hand going to his back.

"Are you okay?" Faith asked rubbing his arm.

"I don't think I…ahhhh."

Hannibal doubled over, a pain running over his abdomen as his eyes went wide in panic.

"Faith, I think there might be something wrong with the baby."

"Okay, okay there's no need to panic okay. I got strange pains all the time and I was…"

Before She could finish, Hannibal crumpled to the floor in a heap, Faith's heart racing as she quickly kneeled beside him.

"Oh shit…Hannibal…Hannibal talk to me. Fuck, SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE….NOW."

The assistant quickly turned, taking in the scene before her before picking up the phone and calling an ambulance. Caitlin came rushing over to her mother's side, as Faith tried to wake up Hannibal.

"What's wrong with Uncle Hannibal Mummy?"

"It's okay sweetheart, Uncle Hannibal's not feeling very well but don't worry, he'll be okay. HURRY UP WITH THAT AMBULNACE LADY…Jesus."

…

Will pushed his chair back, running a hand over his face and sighed as Beverley looked up from her desk.

"Calling it a day?"

"Yeah, I'm exhausted. We'll come back to it tomorrow, get off home Bev, it's been a hell of a day."

Beverley was about to respond when Will's phone buzzed and saw Faith's name coming up on his cell.

"Oh, it's Faith…they must be finished at last. Hi Faith, is that you and Han…what is it, what's wrong. He's what, well is he alright, okay okay, I'm on my way….yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Will hung up, Beverley looking worried.

"Will, what's happened?"

"I have to go, Hannibal collapsed. They've taken him to the hospital."

"Is he okay, the baby?"

"I don't know, look sorry…I gotta go."

"Yeah of course…call me yeah, let me know what's happening."

"Will do, I'll call you later, thanks Bev."

Will grabbed his jacket and rushed out of the station, getting in his car and driving desperately to the hospital.

…

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

…

Will pulled up outside the hospital, not caring about the fact that people were honking their horns at him for leaving the car in the ambulance bay as he rushed inside. He gave his name at reception, rushing to the elevator as the young woman on the desk gave him the number of the floor Hannibal had been transferred too. He ran out of the elevator and along the corridor to see Faith sitting with Caitlin on her knee, the young girl fast asleep.

"Faith…"

"Oh my god Will, thank god you're here. They wouldn't let me inside to see him, not being family and all that crap." She said close to tears.

"Hey it's okay, where's Hannibal's doctor, has she arrived yet?"

"A woman went in to his room about thirty minutes ago but she hasn't come back out yet."

"Blonde, late forties?"

"Yeah, that's her. She seemed nice enough, she said she'd try to let me know when she got a minute but like I said, she hasn't come back out yet and I…oh god Will, this is my entire fault. He should have been resting, not being dragged round department stores looking for baby furniture."

"Faith listen, none of this is your fault okay, believe me. You should know Hannibal well enough by now to know that he doesn't let anyone tell him what to do, myself included."

"I just don't get it, one minute he was fine and the next, he was passed out. He looked like he had a pain in his back before he collapsed but like I said he was fine and then…"

"Faith…you have to stop blaming yourself okay? I don't blame you and god knows Hannibal won't either."

"I know, I know it's just…it was really scary you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm sure he'll be alright Will."

"I hope so; if anything happens to him or the baby then I…well I don't know what I'd do without him."

"You're a good man you know that, sticking around for him even after the things he did."

"He paid for the things he did back then, it's in the past. I wanted so badly to hate him, to never forgive him but I just couldn't. Even when he was my doctor, there was something about him, I was drawn to him. Back then I didn't know it was love that made me come back time and time again, it took me so damn long to figure it out. I never was good at feelings, relationships."

Faith reached over and took hold of Will's hand, squeezing gently as Caitlin stirred in her arms.

"Hey look, here. Take my car and go home, she needs her bed." Will said.

"Yeah it's been a long day, are you sure though, how will you get back?"

"It's fine, I'll get a cab…take her home. I'll call you when I know what's happening."

"Okay, thanks Will."

Faith got up slowly, adjusting Caitlin in her arms, giving Will a small smile before leaving the hospital.

…

Will paced outside Hannibal's room, waiting another twenty minutes before Hannibal's doctor finally emerged, charts in her hand.

"Will…"

"Hey Callie…Faith called me to let me know what had happened. How is he?"

"He's been over doing things, that's how he's doing. I thought he'd stopped working?"

"What, well he has."

"Not according to him, apparently he's been seeing one or two patients in the mornings after you've gone to work."

"He's what, I'll kill him."

"Now don't do that, it would defeat the purpose of all my hard work."

"Callie, is Hannibal gonna be okay, the baby."

"Look don't worry, they're both going to be just fine. He's dehydrated, his blood pressure is a little high but he'll be fine is he just takes things easy."

"I can't believe he's been seeing patients, why didn't I notice."

"You're working; he's not a foolish man."

"Putting the baby at risk, his health…I disagree."

"Will listen, this little incident I think has knocked some sense in to him. He was pretty scared."

"Really?"

"Yes, I think what he needs right now is a familiar face."

"Callie thanks for taking care of him."

"It's my job." She smiled.

"I know but I also know Hannibal's a good friend of yours."

"He is."

"You stuck by him, when you found out about the things he did."

"Will…Hannibal never hurt me, he never tried. I trusted him and he trusted me, while I don't condone the things he did, it never affected me and there for he remains my friend."

"I'm glad, I'm glad he has someone else he can turn too, other than me."

"Oh I don't know, that young woman that came in with him, Faith was it…she seemed very concerned for him and the little girl, uncle Hanni I think she called him." She joked.

"Yeah, it's a new nickname. I'm not entirely sure he likes it but, he puts up with it."

"Go and see him, I'm keeping him in over night but he can leave tomorrow."

"Great, thanks Callie."

"You're welcome, I'll see you later."

…

Will stepped in to the room to see Hannibal lying on his side, his hand lying protectively over their child, his eyes closed. Will smiled to himself before walking over to the bed and taking a seat beside Hannibal on the bed. The older man felt the bed dip, opening his eyes to see Will smiling down to him.

"Will."

"Hey you, how are you feeling?"

"Better than I was earlier, Will I'm sorry I…"

"Han don't, this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is, there's something you don't know."

"Oh, does this have something to do with the patients you've been seeing behind my back?"

"You know."

"Yeah I know. What the hell were you thinking Hannibal? Complete rest Callie said, that means no patients whatsoever."

"I honestly didn't think one or two would hurt."

"Callie's keeping you in over night and you can come home tomorrow."

"Fine, is Faith still here?"

"No, I sent her home. Caitlin was tired and Faith was wracked with guilt over you and she…"

"Why, this wasn't her fault."

"I know that and you know that, but she thinks differently."

"I should talk to her, can I get your phone."

"No you can't, no cell phones in hospitals remember and look, don't worry about Faith, I'm sure you can see her tomorrow. Right now, you get some sleep."

"Are you staying?"

"Do you want me too?"

"Yes."

"Budge up then."

Hannibal gave Will a warm smile before moving over the bed to give Will room to lie out. Will tuned on his side to face Hannibal, leaning in to kiss the older man before Will's hand found its way to their child.

"I love you both Hannibal, you have to take better care of yourself. You scared the crap out of me today."

"I'll cancel my remaining patients when I get home, I promise."

"Good, it's only another couple of months."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I'm just glad you're both okay…I love you."

"We love you too Will."

"Get some sleep okay; I'll be right here with you."

Hannibal closed his eyes, smiling when he felt Will edge closer, his arm coming around him, pulling him close to him.

…

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

…

 _ **8 Months**_

Once Hannibal was home, Will made sure that he cancelled the rest of his patients and insisted that he follow everything Callie told him to do. Faith spent most of her free time with him while Will was at work. Hannibal found himself spending more time with Caitlin, getting used to having a small child in the house. Faith arranged for the furniture Hannibal had picked out to be delivered, giving instructions to the delivery men on where to put the items. Once they were in the nursery, Faith had made a start putting the drawers together. Hannibal came up stairs when he heard the hammer, smiling when he came to stand inside the doorway to see Faith hard at work.

"Faith, you don't have to do that."

"Nonsense, it's the least I can do after everything."

"Faith, come here."

The young women looked up, Hannibal gesturing for her to join him. She got up, smiling as she approached him. His hands came to rest on either side of her shoulders as he stared her down.

"My ending up in hospital wasn't your fault."

"I shouldn't have taken you shopping, you should have been resting."

"I chose to go with you and the only one to blame for my ending up in hospital is myself. I continued to see patients behind Will's back as well as my Doctor's despite being told not too by both. I thought I could manage but I was wrong."

"If you'd lost the baby Hannibal."

"Well, I didn't…for which I am very grateful. I meant what I said about the furniture, you don't have too."

"I'd like too, at least let me finish this. Will works all day, the last thing he'll want when he gets home is to build furniture and anyway, it takes my mind off things.

"Your Husband?"

"I sent him divorce papers, you were right…I deserve better than him and so does Caitlin."

"You know we'll be here to help you."

"And I you."

"Mummy….I'm hungry."

Hannibal looked down to see Caitlin looking at Faith then to him with a smile on her face.

"I'll do it, you're busy."

"Hannibal, you're supposed to be resting."

"Making a sandwich won't kill me."

Faith rolled her eyes as she watched Hannibal take Caitlin's hand and took her downstairs.

"The man's impossible." She muttered to herself.

…

Hannibal picked up Caitlin, sitting her on the counter as he began to prepare her sandwich for her; she sat watching everything he did, smiling up at him.

"What would you like on your sandwich Caitlin?"

"Ham please."

"Only ham?"

"Cheese too."

"Okay Ham and Cheese coming up."

"When will the baby be here Uncle Hanni?"

"Another four weeks to go my darling girl." He smiled, running a hand over her head.

"What are you calling her?"

"Well we haven't quite decided yet."

"You should hurry up."

"Yes I suppose we should, what would you call her?"

"My dolly's called Lady, that's nice."

"That sounds very nice but it's not very appropriate for a little girl. What other names do you like?"

"I like Allie, that's the name of my best friend."

"Allie's a very pretty name."

"Don't you have any names yet?"

"Well, your Uncle Will and I haven't really discussed it yet. My sister's name was Misha, I did think about that."

"I like Misha, where is your sister?"

"Misha isn't with us anymore."

"She died?"

"Yes, she was young woman when she died."

"Are you sad?"

"Not anymore, I still miss her but you learn to cope without them when your loved ones pass on."

"My papa died."

"And do you still miss him."

Caitlin nodded her head as Hannibal cut the bread and placed it on a plate. He smiled at the young girl before picking her up and putting her down on the floor. He handed her the plate before guiding her over to the table.

"It's always nice to think about the people we've lost Caitlin, never forget that. You sit there and eat your sandwich; I'm just going to have a sit down alright."

"Okay Uncle Hanni."

…

Will arrived home just after 9pm, closing the door quietly behind him; he made his way in to the front room expecting it to be empty. He gave a small smile as he saw Hannibal lying out on the couch, his hand lying over their daughter. Will came over, kneeling down beside him as his hand covered Hannibal's, causing the older man to stir.

"Will…"

"Hey, sorry…I didn't mean to wake you."

"Are you just getting in?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"No, don't be. I know your work can get busy."

"We wanted to try and get ahead of our latest case; it went on longer than we'd hoped."

"Anything interesting?" He asked, sitting up so that Will could sit beside him.

"Another girl, raped and murdered. She was only sixteen."

"My god, I'm so sorry Will."

"All I kept thinking about today is what kind of world we're bringing our own daughter in to."

"She'll be safe with us Will."

"We can't protect her from everything Hannibal."

"We can do our best, nothing in life is certain."

"Sorry, I'm bringing you down."

"No, don't be silly. I want to know about your days."

"Well, it certainly isn't worth continuing with tonight. Tell me how your day was, please tell me you rested up."

"I did, Faith put together some furniture for the baby and…"

"She built our furniture?"

"She wanted to take her mind of her husband, she sent him divorce papers."

"Oh wow, well I can't say I'm surprised there."

"She also wanted to save you the time, she feels the way I do, you work too hard."

"I'm not that bad, am I."

"Not as bad as you used to be."

"So, was Caitlin around too?"

"She was, she kept me company while Faith put the furniture together. She was asking about baby names."

"Oh god, we really should think about that huh?"

"She wanted to call our daughter Lady, after her doll."

"Please tell me you said no?"

"Of course."

"Do you have any names in mind?"

"I did think abut naming her after my sister but I decided against it."

"Hannibal if you want to name her after your sister then I don't mind."

"That's very kind Will but no, you and the baby…it's a fresh start. I don't want to be reminded of the past."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"Okay..what about Lauren, Katie, Erin, Amelia."

"Well you've been thinking a lot about it."

"Not really, just in passing. At the end of the day, it's your decision."

"It's your baby as well as mine."

"You're the one going though all of this, it's only fair you get to choose."

"I like Amelia."

"Yeah?"

"I do."

"Okay, so Amelia it is then."

"It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be."

"Come on, I'm knackered and you look like you could sleep for a week."

"I am rather tired."

Will got to his feet, extending his hand which Hannibal took without fuss as they made their way up stairs to bed.

…

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**For those who were reading my story, I'd like to say thank you for all the reviews since I started writing it. We're on the last chapter now, I'm sorry it took so long to update it, the truth is I forgot all about it, I had many others on the go too. Anyway, here's the final chapter…I hope you like it.**

…

 **Chapter 17**

…

It was a few weeks later when Will came out of the bathroom to see Hannibal standing inside the nursery, he gave a warm smile to himself as he walked in to the room behind the man he loved, wrapping his arms around him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, I'm just taking in what a good job Faith had done with the nursery."

"She's did an amazing job, I don't know what we would have don without her the past few months."

"She called this morning, her husband signed the divorce papers."

"Yeah, oh that's great. She deserves a fresh start."

"Caitlin's coming over later, Faith has an appointment with her lawyer, I said we'd look after her."

"Sure, I have to go out for about half an hour but I won't be long, you sure you're up to it…you should be resting as much as possible, because when she comes, that's it…no more lie ins."

"I'll be fine."

"You hungry?"

"I am a little."

"How about some eggs, you okay with that?"

"Sounds wonderful."

"I'll go make a start, hey?"

Hannibal turned around in Will's arms, Will leaning in to kiss him.

"I love you."

"I love you too Will."

"Don't be long."

Will removed his arms from Hannibal's waist and made his way down stairs to start breakfast, Hannibal smiled as he left, his hand going to their daughter when he felt a tight pain, brushing it off as he went to get dressed.

…

Cailtlin came running in the back door, yelling for Hannibal as Faith closed the back door behind her as she entered.

"Hannibal, you here…Will?"

She waited a few moments before Hannibal appeared in the kitchen, Caitlin holding on to his hand.

"Oh hey, I didn't wake you did I?"

"Not at all, I was just reading."

"Are you sure you don't mind looking after her, I'll only be an hour or so?"

"It's perfectly fine, really I don't mind."

"Where's Will?"

"He just had to go out for half an hour, he should be back soon."

Faith looked concerned for a few moments as she took in the pain that crossed Hannibal's face when he felt the pain again.

"Maybe I shouldn't go, you don't look too good."

"Will you stop worrying, I'm fine."

"You really sure?"

"Faith, go. The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be back. I'll give Caitlin some lunch, we'll watch a movie, we'll be fine…won't we Caitlin?"

"We always have fun mommy."

"See, go on."

Faith leaned down, kissing the top of Caitlin's head before she gave Hannibal a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, I'll be as quick as I can. Honey, be good for Uncle Hanni okay."

"Yes mommy."

"Back soon."

"Bye." He smiled, as she made her way out the front door.

…

Hannibal put some cheese on Caitlin's sandwich before cutting it in half and placing it on the plate.

"Caitlin…your sandwich is ready…oooh."

Hannibal felt the familiar pain again as he put both hands on the counter top as the pain seemed to increase this time around. He lowered his head, taking a few steady breathes. Caitlin came in to the kitchen, putting the remote on the table, as she made her way over to Hannibal's side, looking up at him, his head still lowered. She heard the pained noise that escaped his lips.

"Uncle Hanni…are you okay?"

Hannibal remained quiet for a few seconds before he felt the pain subside again. Lifting his head but keeping his hands on the counter.

"I'm fine Caitlin, don't worry about me. Go and take your sandwich through to the front room.

"I thought I had to eat at the table?"

"We'll let you off this once okay, off you go."

Caitlin did as she was told, taking the plate and the remote on her way out, looking back at the last minute when Hannibal tensed again, the pain he was experiencing obvious even to Caitlin.

"Come on little one, not now please. Not now."

Hannibal began to walk around the kitchen, squeezing at his lower back which was becoming quite painful, the walking helped a little but it still hurt. Pain seared through his abdomen, bringing him to his knees as he cried out.

"Fuck, no…not now…"

Caitlin came in to the room to see him kneeling on the floor, his hand around the baby.

"Uncle Hanni."

"It's all right Caitlin, go in to the other room."

"Is the baby coming?"

"Caitlin, go in to the other room, please." He said through gritted teeth.

Caitlin did as he told her, taking his cell phone from stand by the door as she went. Caitlin sat on the floor by the couch and looked through Hannibal's cell, finding Will's number and dialling it.

…

Will put some more chocolate chip cookies in the basket and made his way over to the checkout, knowing how much Caitlin liked them. He'd just finished putting the shopping on the belt when he heard his phone ringing, taking it out of his pocket to see Hannibal's number.

"Hey, what did I forget?"

"Uncle Will?"

"Caitlin, hey honey…what are you doing with Uncle Hanni's phone."

"I don't think Uncle Hanni's well."

"Okay…honey what's happened? Where is he?"

"In the kitchen, on the floor."

"On the…did he have a fall?"

"No, he's making funny noises. Uncle Will, I'm scared."

"Jesus, okay…Caitlin, I'm on my home okay, tell Uncle Hanni I'm on my way okay, can you do that?"

"Yeah."

"Good girl, hand and go sit with him, I'm on my way."

Will hung up and got ready to leave before the cashier stopped him.

"Excuse me, don't you want your shopping."

"I'm sorry, I have to go…family emergency."

The cashier rolled her eyes as Will rushed out of the store, jumping in to his car to get home as quickly as he could. He parked the car and rushed up the steps and inside.

"HANNIBAL….CAITLIN."

"Uncle Will."

He looked up to see Caitlin running towards him, picking the young girl up in his arms.

"Where's your Uncle Hanni huh."

"He won't move, he's hurt himself."

"What do you mean honey."

As Will walked in to the kitchen, he saw Hannibal kneeling on the floor, pained noises coming from his as he was unaware of Will's presence.

"Caitlin, go and wait in the front room, can you do that for me."

"But Uncle Will…"

"Please sweetheart, it will help Uncle Hanni."

The little girl nodded as Will placed her down on the floor, watching as she walked away. Will closed the kitchen door and rushed over to Hannibal, his arm going around him.

"Hey, what happened…I leave you alone for one minute." He said, trying to lighten the moment.

Hannibal finally looked up at him, tears in his eyes.

"Will I…something's wrong, the baby…I'm bleeding, I…"

"It's okay, you're gonna be okay. I'm gonna call and ambulance and let Faith know what's going on, she can meet us there, just hang on for me okay."

"I'm losing her Will."

"No, no you're not. You're right on schedule, it'll be nothing. We'll get you to hospital and get you checked out, don't worry. Will you be all right for a few minutes until I make some phone calls?"

Hannibal nodded, as Will placed a kiss to his lips.

"I love you, both of you."

Hannibal could only offer a shaky smile before another bout of pain began.

"I won't be long."

…

Before Hannibal knew what was happening, he was being wheeled in to the emergency room, with Will by his side, carrying Caitlin in his arms. Callie was waiting for them when they arrived, rushing Hannibal in to a room.

Will stood beside Hannibal as a nurse took Caitlin outside, so as not to frighten her,

"Hannibal, when did the pains start…and be truthful with me?" Callie asked.

"Early this morning, around eight."

"When I was making breakfast, why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Hannibal for god sake I…"

Hannibal curled in on himself as the pain began getting worse, crying out as he grabbed Will's hand.

"Callie, is he in labour?"

"It certainly looks that way."

"And the bleeding."

"I'm going to do a quick ultrasound to see what's going on, I am concerned about the blood, there's a chance you've ruptured"

"So what does that mean?" Hannibal asked.

"We may have to operate to get her out, I'm sorry Hannibal, I know you wanted to do this naturally."

"I…"

"Hannibal, it doesn't matter okay. Just so long as she gets here safely yeah."

Hannibal nodded his head in agreement as Will leaned down, kissing him.

"I'm right here with you."

Will remained by his side as Callie performed the ultrasound, the baby seemed fine but there was a build up of fluid around the baby.

"I'm sorry Hannibal, but we need to get you to theatre now."

"Can I be with him?"

"I'm sorry Will, but I'll be as quick as I can, I promise."

"Will…"

Will could hear the panic in Hannibal's voice, as the older man looked up at him.

"I'll be right here when you come out, I promise."

"I'm scared."

"I know but don't worry, you got the best doctor working on you."

"I'll take very good care of you and the baby Hannibal, you know I will."

"I do."

"We're going to give you a sedative and we'll get that baby out okay?"

"I'll be waiting for you both."

Will kissed Hannibal's forehead, holding on tightly to his hand as Callie gave him his sedative, watching as he slowly drifted off.

"Okay everyone, we need to get him in there now…Will, I'll come and get you when I'm done, I'll be as quick as I can."

Will could only nod his head as he watched Hannibal being wheeled away, one of the nurses bringing Caitlin back in.

"Uncle Will?"

"Hey sweetheart."

"Where are they taking Uncle Hanni?"

"He's going to have the baby."

"Aren't you going with him?"

"I can't honey, they need to take him in to a special room that I can't go in to, but he'll be back real soon. Why don't we go and get you something to drink huh?"

Caitlin nodded her head as Will walked them down the corridor for some juice.

…

It was an hour later when Faith showed up, rushing down the corridor towards Will and Caitlin.

"Will?"

Will looked up to see the worried look on Faith's face.

"Oh hey."

"How is he?"

"Still in surgery."

"You said he was bleeding?"

"Yeah Callie thinks he ruptured and there was fluid around the baby, she felt surgery would be safer and quicker for them both"

"You'll be glad when this is all over."

"He's not had it easy has he?"

"No pregnancy is straight forward…he's in safe hands."

"If it wasn't for Caitlin, she called me, told me Uncle Hanni wasn't feeling well…she's a good kid."

"I taught her well, didn't I sweetie."

"Is the baby here yet?"

"Soon sweetheart…soon."

It was another hour before Will looked up and could see Callie walking down the corridor with a small bundle in her arms. Faith looked up, Caitlin smiling when she saw what Callie was carrying.

"The baby?" She grinned.

"Hang on honey, let Will go first okay."

Will stood still as Callie approached him, a smile on her face as she placed the small bundle in his arms.

"Will, I'd like you to meet your daughter…at last."

Will tightened his hold on the baby as he looked down at her.

"Congratulations Will." Faith smiled

"She's perfect…how's Hannibal?"

"They're just moving him to a private room, you'll be able too see him soon."

"Did you guys decide on a name yet? Faith asked.

"Yeah we did, Amelia."

"Beautiful." Callie smiled.

"Can I hold her." Caitlin asked.

"Oh honey, she's a little young. Come here."

Faith picked up her daughter and brought her closer to Amelia so that she could have a look, her small hand taking hold of Amelia's.

"She's real." She said.

Everyone laughed as they looked down at the baby, none of them wanting to tare their eyes away from her.

"Well, I think it's time I was getting Caitlin home, you need some time together now."

"Thanks for today Faith and for everything else you've done the last few months."

"You don't need to thank me, I was happy to do it."

Faith gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the hospital with Caitlin.

…

Hannibal opened his eyes, turning his head slowly to see Will in the chair next to the bed, the baby in his arms.

"Will…"

"Hey, you're awake."

"Is she…"

"She's perfect."

Hannibal made a move to sit up, the pain in his abdomen still present.

"Take it easy okay, you've had surgery, you're gonna be sore for a while"

Will placed Amelia in the plastic baby cot while he helped Hannibal to sit up, putting enough pillows behind him to keep him comfortable.

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course you can, you made her after all."

Hannibal smiled as he watched Will pick up their daughter and place her in his arms. She made a few gurgling noises before she opened her eyes, looking up at him.

"Oh Will…she's perfect."

"She's beautiful."

Will took a seat on the bed beside him, wrapping an arm around him while his free hand held on to his daughters small hand.

"Caitlin adores her already."

"I'm glad, I'm sorry you couldn't be there when she was born."

"It doesn't matter, just as long as you're both healthy…that's all I care about."

Hannibal looked up to Will, placing a kiss to his lips.

"Thank you for staying, for coming around to the idea of a child, I know it was a shock when we found out."

"I wouldn't change any of it, I would never have missed this."

"We love you Will."

"I love you too, thank you for giving me this."

"What?"

"Us, Amelia…a family. This is where is all begins for us."

Hannibal leaned in to Will, as they watched their daughter in amazement, to believing how lucky they truly were.

…

Fin


End file.
